Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker
by titeve79
Summary: Damon and Elena are the godparents of Lexi; Stefan and Caroline's daughter. When Stefan and Caroline are stuck in Acapulco after a tropical storm, Damon and Elena come home to take care of the little girl. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 1

The Beginning

* * *

><p>Caroline took a look around her. They were in the Ballroom of their hotel with many other people. The town was a mess after the tropical storm, named Rebekah, destroyed pretty much everything on her way. Couples, children and families were regrouped in the same room. The personnel of the hotel improvised little camp sites inside for everyone. They brought sheets, pillows and blankets. The left side of the hotel was completely destroyed, but the right side was luckily untouched and secured. Caroline was afraid she was about to lose it. She was watching a mother rocking her baby against her and her thoughts went directly to her own daughter. Her sweet baby girl, Lexi.<p>

Noticing her wife's distress, Stefan held her in his arms.

"Shh... Don't worry." He said gently stroking her blonde curly hair. "Everything will be fine. We're safe now."

She sniffed. Her wet blue eyes were puffy and red from the tears she was trying to hold back.

"How can you say that! We can't even call home, Stef! And our passports are gone. We can't go back without them!" She shouted.

Stefan held his wife tighter against him, rubbing her back softly. He let her sobbing on his shoulder. Stefan sighed and looked around him not letting go of his wife. The man next to them gave him an understanding look as he was himself consolating a red haired woman.

Stefan looked back at his wife and forced her to look at him.

"Sweetie..." Stefan continued cupping her face in his hands. "We're alive. That's all that matters for now." He said softly, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "We'll go back to Lexi... I promise."

Caroline gazed at her husband her eyes filled with hope.

"You do?" she asked still crying.

"Yes. I do." he held her tighter. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>Damon was standing in his huge rain shower. He ran his fingers in his wet hair. Drops of water were sliding on his muscular body. He was still tired from the extra hours he had to do at the office all thanks to his baby brother who left for a second honeymoon with his blondie wife. Thank God, it was now the weekend.<p>

Damon couldn't understand why you could want to get married at the age of eighteen. This was the time when you were supposed to let loose and have fun. The time to explore the world and sorority girls. The time to party and travel. It was definitely not the time to get married and have a kid! Of course Lexi was adorable. Though, sometimes she looked like a bit too much of her mother, he loved the little girl the second Stefan put her in his arms. She was so small, he was sure he was going to break her in tiny pieces. And when Lexi gripped his index in her minuscule fist and stared at him curiously with her green eyes, he felt his heart melt to the state of jelly.

His thoughts was suddenly disturbed by the voice of the reporter that came from his big plasma television in his bedroom. He got out the shower and hung a towel around his hips. He walked into his bedroom and watched incredulously at Andie Starr who was reporting the news.

_Rebekah, as she was named, caused a lot of damages on her trail in Acapulco. Half of the city was destroyed. We don't know, yet, how many civilians died, but we can state for sure that Rebekah did a lot of victims._

_The city of Acapulco is a major sea port on the pacific coast of Mexico. It is a port of call for shipping and cruising lines between Panama, San Fransisco and California, here in United States. It is also the largest city in the state of Guerrero, far largest than the state capital, Chilpancingo. _

At this point, Damon didn't heard the reporter anymore. He was still watching the screen but it was like the sounds didn't get to his ears. Wasn't it where Stefan and Caroline had left on their vacation? Were they okay? Were they hurt? Were they alive? Dead? Was Lexi with them? No, she was with her nanny Anna, he reminded himself. So much questions all at once were rolling in his mind.

He stayed there, unmoving in front of his television in the middle of his room, water dripping on the floor. He didn't even hear the phone ring.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was laying lazily on her huge towel on the beach. She flipped herself on her stomach crossing her legs in the air. She lifted her upper body and was supporting her weight with her elbows. Her chin was resting on her right hand. She watched the blond surfer emerging from the water with a grin plastered on her face. The blond man put his surf plank under his arm and ran towards her. He planted his plank in the sand and fell on his knees beside her.<p>

"Babe! Did you see that?"

He leant down and kissed her, twirling her poneytail around his hand and wirst and held her head. He let her go and laid down next to her on his side, holding his head in his hand.

"I did" she said and kissed him back gently. "You were awesome."

"The waves are perfect today. You should let me teach you."

"I prefer watching you." she grinned.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She was now on her back and he was hovering above her and placed light kisses on her neck. She giggled but she pushed him away.

"Mason!" she chided him. "We're in public!" she giggled again.

"I don't care! I just want to kiss my hot girlfriend!" he replied and leant down again.

She pushed him harder this time and sat up on her towel. He was about to complain when his phone rang in his sports bag beside them. He rummaged in it and watched the screen.

"It's my agent." he told her. "Hi Jules! What's up" Mason answered his phone.

Elena muttered something under her breath and laid herself down her beach towel. She never liked Mason's agent. She always suspected her to be looking after more than Mason's career as a pro surfer. Yes, she was a good agent. Mason had a great reputation in the surf world now, all thanks to her working skills but she couldn't help to think there was something more. She tried to talk to him about it once, but he assured her that the only thing besides their professional relation was only frienship. She didn't really believe him but she let it go.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the conversation of the couple next to them.

"Oh my God! It's awful!" the girl was saying.

"I know! The storm was so strong. It destroyed almost half the city!" he replied. "Acapulco is a big city..." he shook his head.

Elena's body stiffed. There was a storm? In Acapulco? She sat in a jolt . Mason gave her his 'what's wrong' look while talking to Jules. Elena's thoughts immediately went to her best friends Caroline and Stefan. Oh no no no. That couldn't be happening.

"Apparently there's a lot of deaths..." the girl continued.

Elena got up on her feet, panic all over her face. She made a few steps in their direction. She put her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a shaky voice. "Did you say Acapulco?"

* * *

><p>Anna was pacing in the living room clutching hard on her cell phone. She tried to call Stefan and Caroline but they weren't answering. She couldn't reach Damon or Elena either. She tried to keep it cool infront of Lexi but truth be told she was freaking out. As soon as she learnt the news on the television she tried to call them over and over.<p>

Lexi was drawing in her sketchbook on the coffee table with her wax crayons. She looked very concentrate on what she was doing, tilting her head on the side. She put her crayon down and lifted her head to look at her nanny. Lexi had a huge grin on her face. She got up on her feet took her drawing in her little hands and ran to Anna.

"Nana! Look a dwaw the sun!" she said proudly.

Anna crouched in front of the little girl and took the the piece of paper in her hand.

"That's beautiful sweetie." she cooed patting her head gently. "Why don't you draw another one, okay? I have some calls to make."

"Okay." Lexi said and walked back to the coffee table.

Anna watched the little girl kneeling by the coffee table and picking some green crayon. Still unaware of the situation, Lexi was happily drawing.

"I'm dwawing a palm twee for mommy and daddy." Lexi explained.

"That's good, Lexi. I'm sure mommy and daddy will love it." Anna said.

Anna sighed. She was really anxious and she was hoping for some news soon. She hoped Caroline and Stefan were safe. She hoped Lexi still had her parents. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like for a three years old little girl to lose both your parents at the same time.

She was about to try call again when the phone in the living room rang.

"Yay!" Lexi shouted. "Maybe it's mommy! She calls me evewyday!" Lexi laughed happily and ran to the phone.

Anna eyes widened and she ran after Lexi but the little girl got to the phone first.

"Hello, mommy? «Is you?" Lexi asked with a grin.

* * *

><p>Damon was relieved when he finally got a call from his brother. Stefan explained what happened in Acapulco and why they couldn't come back right now because the lost of their passports. The fact that the closest airport was mostly gone didn't help either. The city was a mess and the government of the country was overwhelmed by everything that needed to be done.<p>

Stefan also told him they might be stuck in Mexico for one or two weeks. Since Anna was going back to school next week, she couldn't stay any longer. They needed someone to look after Lexi and they refused to hire some nanny they didn't even know.

When Damon told Stefan that he still needed to go to work during the week days, Stefan reassured him telling him Elena was coming home too. He would have to watch after Lexi for the weekend but Elena should come back from Florida by sunday afternoon. She would be with Lexi during the day.

Damon smiled. He remembered Elena; Stefan and Caroline's best friend. In fact those three were friends since they were five. The girls always came to the boarding house to hang out with Stefan. He knew she always had a crush on him. All the girls were crushing on him anyway. The thought made him smirk smugly. He chuckled remembering how he use to call her 'chub' all the time because she was a little chubby. He knew it was mean because in fact she was really cute but he just loved to tease her. She was blindly in love with him.

He last saw her a year ago and she still looked the same. It would be nice to see her again. Apparently she just finished her degree as a kindergarten teacher so taking care of Lexi would be easy for her and a big help for him. He loved Lexi but he never had to actually take care of her.

He finally pulled over in the alley of the boarding house. He got out of his car and picked up his luggage on the backseat. He walked to the house and entered it.

"Hello?" he called. "Somebody home?"

He heard some noise coming from the kitchen and little footsteps stumping quickly on the floor. A cute little girl with blond pigtails ran to him her arms in the air. Damon grinned and put his luggage down on the floor. Anna was right behind her smiling shyly.

"Uncle Damon! Yay!" Lexi shouted.

Damon grabbed the little girl and lifted her up spinning with her in the hall. Lexi squealed and giggled. Damon pecked her cheek and gave her a hug before he put her down. Lexi immediately grabbed his hand and tugged on it. He followed her in the living room laughing lightly. She was definitely as bossy as her mother.

"Come dwaw with me uncle Damon!"

"Why don't you help your uncle Damon put his stuff in his room first?" Anna suggested. "I'm sure he's a little tired and it's almost dinner time. You can draw with him later, okay?"

Lexi did a cute little pout and crossed her little arm. Yep, she was definitely Caroline's daughter. Damon gave Anna a thank you look that made her blush. He chuckled inwardly. He just knew they were all crushing on him. He couldn't wait to see Elena again and tease her a little. She was actually cuter when she blushed.

"Do you want to show me my room, princess?"

"Okay."Lexi said and grabbed his hand again.

She guided him towards the staircase holding his large hand with her tiny one. Damon took her in his arms and sat her on his shoulders making Lexi bursting out of giggles. When he reached the next floor he walked towards Lexi's room.

"I bet this is my room." Damon said.

"Nuh uh." Lexi said shaking her head. "It's mine." she said giggling again.

Damon walked to another room, Lexi still on his shoulders.

"This one,then." he now said.

"Nuh uh. It's mommy and daddy!" Lexi explained with a serious voice.

Damon chuckled at her little niece. Of course he knew which one was his room. He just enjoying playing with his goddaughter. He walked to another room.

"This one?" he asked her lifting his head and eyes to look at her.

She shook her head moving her cute blond pigtails in all directions.

"No! It's my auntie Elna."

He put her down and she squealed.

"Who?"

"Uncle Damon, you silly. You know aunty Elna."

Damon chuckled.

"Oh! Elena..."

"Yeah aunty Elna coming too!" she jumped up and down.

A blushing Anna was now standing beside the staircase. She cleared her throat. Damon and Lexi both look at her.

"I really have to go soon." she said almost looking down. "Will you be okay, with her?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Right, Lexi?"

Lexi was now holding on Damon's leg and she nodded energetically.

"Okay then." Anna said. "So I'm going to go now, if it's okay with you." she asked shyly.

"Yes it's good, Anna. I'll be okay."

Anna crouched down and Lexi let go of Damon's leg and went to her. Anna hugged the little girl strongly and patted her head.

"I'll miss you very very much, princess. Be good for your uncle Damon and aunty Elena, okay?"

"Okay." the little girl said and hugged her nanny back. " Miss you too, Nana."

Anna lifted herself up and look at Damon. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She had a sheepish look on her face.

"Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes or so." she said. "I put her favorite pajamas on her bed and since she'd played outside this afternoon and was really muddy I gave her a bath already. Just put her to bed around eight." she finished.

"No problems, I should manage." Damon said.

"Of course." Anna said blushing.

They talked for another five minutes and Damon led Anna to the door with Lexi still gripping tight on his leg. He help Anna putting her stuff in the trunk of her car. Once she was ready to go she pecked Lexi on the top of her head.

"Don't forget to be good, okay?" Anna said.

"Oh I will." Damon smirked.

Anna blushed again and giggled lightly.

"I was talking to Lexi." she laughed.

"You were? I wasn't sure." Damon winked.

"Uncle Damon, you silly." Lexi giggled.

Anna got into her car and shut the door. She put her seat belt on and opened her car window.

"Don't forget the dinner. It should be ready now."

Damon rolled his eyes and Anna felt stupid for repeating herself for the third time.

"Have a nice drive back home, Anna." he smiled.

As Anna's car was getting farther and farther, Damon felt something he wasn't use to feel. All he knew was that he didn't like it. Not at all. He was Damon Salvatore, a well respected and feared businessman. He was known to be pitiless. Nothing scared him. Especially not a three years old little girl. Right?

The sound of an alarm coming from the kitchen pierced the air. He was about to turned around and picked his niece in his arms to run in the kitchen, but he was stopped in his movment when he felt a little hand tugging on his pant leg. Damon looked down at Lexi. She was stumping her foot on the ground crossing her legs.

"Uncle Damon, I need the bathwoom." she said with big green eyes.

_"Oh shit!"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! It's me again! Yes I started a new story. One that is less sad and dramatic. I needed a story to keep my mind somewhere else. Like I explained in the last chapter of 'Before I Die', we were waiting on some results from my mom's doctor. Unfortunately, the news weren't really good. It's now official that my mom have a second breast cancer. Writing 'Before I Die' is a little hard for me to write at the moment, but I promise to finished it later.

So, for now, I'm going to write cute stuff that I hope will also be funny. Lexi was one of my favorite character on the show and I thought of a three years old Lexi could be fun to write.

Damon and Elena will meet pretty soon. I hope this first chapter wasn't to boring since there was no Delena moment in it.

Please leave a review. It helps me getting better!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson


	2. The Arrival

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 2

The Arrival

* * *

><p>Damon let himself fall on the couch with a loud and long breath. He was craving for a shot of whisky. He desperately needed his favorite alcohol. The last two hours were hell on earth. In the past he had dealt with extremely difficult clients or competitors. Some of them were real pain in the ass. They were hard but Damon always was able to win the war. He never lost a battle. Ever. But tonight, in front of a three years old little girl with pigtails, he felt completely out of it.<p>

It all started after Anna's departure when the smoke detector alarm in the kitchen had pierced the air. At first, he wasn't sure what to do. What if there was a fire in the kitchen? Would it be too dangerous to bring Lexi with him inside with him? But leaving a three years old alone outside wasn't the best idea either. So he took her in his arms and ran inside. There was smoke coming out the oven and the alarm agressed his ears. He quickly grabbed the oven mitt on the island standing in the middle of the kitchen and opened the oven door. He picked the pirex pan with the burnt chicken in it and of course he had to burn himself, dropping the meal on the floor. Damon yelped in pain and ran to the sink to put his hand under cold water.

Lexi high pitch cries were competitioning with the sound of the alarm. How in hell a little girl that small could make that much noise was beyond him. Damon was freaking out. He was here for less then thirty minutes and everything was already a mess. How would he survive this weekend? Dinner was on the floor, his hand was red from the burn, the kitchen was a sinister zone, Lexi was crying,scared and it looked like she wetted her pants.

If it wasn't enough, Lexi was being difficult. When he decided to give her to give her a bath even though she already had one earlier, she didn't want to. Then the water was too cold, then it was too hot and then too cold again. He didn't use the right soap, the right sponge. When she wanted to play in the bath and didn't give her the right toy, Lexi started to cry again. Later, she then found really amusing splashing him with soapy water. Great now he would have to clean the bathroom along with the kitchen.

He finally got her out of the bath and dried her with a towel. He walked with her in her room in his arms. The second he entered the room he stopped. Everything was pink. The bed, the the sheets, the blanket, the carpet and curtains. Everything! He felt like he just entered a giant cotton candy room. Hell he could almost smell the cotton candy and he almost felt his stomach churn. It was an overdose of pink. He had no dout that Caroline picked up everything.

He put her in her pink Barbie pajamas and Lexi fell asleep in his arms. He chose not to wake her up even though she didn't had her dinner and put her to bed. He gently kissed her forehead and left her room. He went to clean the bathroom first and then he went downstairs to the kitchen. He cleaned it the best he could but was to tired to cook something for himself. And that's how he ended up in the living room desperately craving for a whisky.

He got up the couch and searched for some alcohol. Of course he didn't find any. Stefan wouldn't leave alcohol at an easy reach for Lexi. It was probably hidden in a high cupboard somewhere. But he really needed a drink. He had worked extra hours all week and now his weekend was already exhausting.

After rummaging and fumbling for about ten minutes he finally found his brother's stash of alcohol in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the whisky bottle and a glass. He poured a generous amount of the amber liquid in his glass. He put back the alcohol in the cupboard and walked back in the living room. He sat on the couch, closing his eyes and enjoyed the silence. He brought the tumbler to his lips and savoured his first sip of whisky like he was drinking his first drop of water after a week long walk into the desert. He sighed when he heard his cell phone. He reach for it in the back pocket of his jeans and picked up his phone.

"What?" he answered.

"Someone's not in a good mood, tonight." a british female voice said.

Damon smiled lightly. He recognized the voice of his friend.

"Rose, are how you doing?" he asked.

"I feel I should be the one asking, Damon. You don't sound so good."

"It's nothing. I just had to deal with a more... difficult person today."

"Are you saying someone succeeded in destabilizing the great Damon Salvatore? God I have to meet that person!" she teased. "Is he hot?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"No." he scoffed. "But she's cute and adorable and got pigtails."

Rose laughed.

"Okay, you lost me now. Should I be scared?"

"Not at all." Damon chuckled. "It's Lexi."

"Why are you with Lexi" Rose asked.

Damon sighed and took a sip from his tumbler before replying.

"Have you heard of what happened in Acapulco?"

"Sure. It's horrible. Why?"

"Stef and Caroline went there for their second honeymoon."

"What? Oh my God. Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're fine, but they're stuck in the country."

"So, you're babysitting?" she chuckled. "Wow! Damon Salvatore the nanny!" she was now laughing. "This is something I really need to see!"

"Ha ha fucking ha!" Damon said and took another sip of whisky. "Why don't you come here so I can show you something you'll _really_ need to see." he smirked.

"Oh, I've seen it all already" Rose teased. "But seriously I don't know if I'll have time. I'm between two flights. I'm still on the plane."

Damon and Rose were good friends since university. They quickly became friends with benefits. No strings attached. They were both seing another people but whenever they were both free they spend the night together from time to time. It was the perfect man woman friendship he had. No jealousy. Just two people enjoying themself. It was a while since they saw each other. They were both traveling a lot for their jobs.

"Are you at your place, anyway?" she asked. "Does Lexi's with you at your apartment?"

"No. I'm at the boarding house. You can just come here if you want. Lexi is sleeping."

"I don't know if I can make it, Damon. I've only got a few hours between my flights."

"I'm sure I can make it quick." he said hoarsly.

"I know you can." she flirted back.

"So... Are you coming or what?"

"I don't think I'll have enough time, Damon, but I'll try."

"Okay." he almost whined. "Listen, if you change your mind the spare key is still at the same place outside. Just use it and join me to my room. I'm sure you remember wich one it is."

"Yes, I remember. I use to sneak in a lot before." she smirked. "But like I said, Damon. Really, don't expect me tonight."

"Hmm, too bad..."

"Oh, you're a big boy. You'll get over it." Rose said.

"I'm a big boy alright!" he bragged.

"I'll call you some other time. Bye Damon." Rose scoffed.

"Bye, Rose. Hope to see you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Elena was finishing her luggages. She was so relieved when she had talked to Caroline. She was glad her best friends were safe and fine. She immediately agreed on going back to Mystic Falls to take care of Lexi.<p>

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Mason asked.

Elena sighed. Mason wasn't happy with her departure. She had promised him she would attempt his next competition but now she had to cancel on him and he was pissed at her.

"Mason! It's my goddaughter! I have to take care of her."

"I know!" he growled. "But can't you wait a day or two? My competition is tomorrow! You said Lexi's godfather was taking care of her for the weekend. So what's the fucking rush? Is it because of Damon?"

Elena look at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"It has nothing to do with Damon and you know it. You know I love you. But spring break is ending and tonight is the only flight I've found to Mystic Falls to be there in time!"

Mason walked to her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just that I remember how much you used to crush on him before. And I don't like the idea of you spending time with him, is all."

Elena shook her head.

"I used to, yes. But I was a stupid teenager then. Now," she said leaning closer. "I love you." she said against his lips. "Damon will be working all week long anyway. I'll barely see him."

"I love you too, babe. I just wanted you to be there tomorrow."

"I wanted to be there, Mason. I did. But I have to take care of Lexi."

Mason cupped her face and kissed her gently. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. One of his hand was lost in her long chestnut hair, the other one was now on her neck and his thumb was gently stroking her jawline. He moan against her lips.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" he asked.

"I do" she sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow." she told him.

"I'll be waiting." he pouted.

She giggled and kissed him quickly before she picked her luggages with her and left.

* * *

><p>Damon went upstairs and went to check on Lexi. The little girl was still soundly asleep. She was snuggling with the teddy bear he gave her for her birthday. His lips curled upward. He tucked her in her blanket and kissed her head. He walked out of her room and closed the door quietly.<p>

He walked to his room and close his door. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He walked to his bathroom removing the rest of his clothes. A shower would feel really good after this evening.

He started the shower and ajusted the water to a good temperature for him. When he stepped in it, he heavenly sighed. God it felt good. He just embraced the feeling of the warm water relaxing his muscles and washing the stress of the day. After a while, he finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went back to his room and opened his luggage to find a pair of sweat pants. He put them on and disposed of is towel in the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, turn the light off and went to bed. He was tired, exhausted, to say the least but sleep wouldn't come. He was tossing and turning in is gigantic four poster bed. When, after a whole hour, he realized he wouldn't sleep, he got out of his bed and exited his room.

Damon went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Another glass of whisky couldn't hurt, right? Damon opened the cupboard and grabbed the bottle again. He poured himself another glass of alcohol and drank it slowly. He leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. That is when he heard a car outside. He took a quick glance at the window and saw a taxi parked outside. Damon smirked. That meant Rose had the time to come over. He decided to surprise her.

The house was dark. He walked closed to the door and hid in the corner. He heard a key in the lock and watched the knob turn and the door opened slowly. He watch the silhouette entered with her luggages.

"Got cha." he whispered hoarsly pinning her between him and the door and before she could say a single word, Damon crashed his lips on her.

Damon felt her surprise when she tensed in his arms but he kept kissing her hungrily. He pressed his body on hers. Damon immediately felt sparks he wasn't use to feel with Rose. It felt really good. Extremely good. Almost too good.

His hands were now in her hair and... Wait a minute. Something was wrong here. Rose wasn't responding to his kiss. In fact she was trying to push him away. Something else was different. Her hair was longer and silkier. Her body was shorter and smaller. Her lips were fullier, softer and her kiss tasted the sweetest thing ever. She tasted like heaven. Something was definitely wrong... but felt so good.

Damon felt a small soft hand pushing hard on his chest. He stumbled backward. He looked dumbfounded. He was in shock. Was it... Could it be... Elena? But she wasn't suppose to be here before sunday. It was only friday night!

He went back to reality when he felt, and heard, a small hand meeting his cheek in an ungentle and unfriendly way.

"What the hell!" a familiar voice hissed.

_"Oh no no no"_

Damon eyes widened in shock. That could not be happening.

"Elena?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello amazing readers and Delena lovers. I hope you're doing well!

This was chapter two. It's a little shorter than I entended it to be but I hope you liked it. So... Damon kissed Elena thinking it was his friend Rose. What will happen now... Hmmm...

A very big thank you to everyone for reading this story. Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! It really means a lot to me. Without you it would be pointless to write so thank you!

Make me smile and leave a review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rigths go to L.J. Smith, Julie plec and Kevin Williamson.


	3. Not All Starts Are Good

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 3

Not All Starts Are Good

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker...<em>

_Damon felt a small soft hand pushing hard on his chest. He stumbled backward. He looked dumbfounded. He was in shock. Was it... Could it be... Elena? But she wasn't suppose to be here before sunday. It was only friday night!_

_He went back to reality when he felt, and heard, a small hand meeting with his cheek in an ungentle and unfriendly way._

_"What the hell!" a familiar voice hissed._

_"Oh no no no."_

_Damon's eyes widened in shock. That could not be happening._

_"Elena?"_

* * *

><p>Damon brought his hand to his cheek. He could feel it burning and he was sure the print of her hand could be visible on his cheek. She had slapped him really hard. He was still stunned about what just happened. Did he just kissed Elena? His little 'Chub' as he used to call her.<p>

She passed by him, her shoulder brushing harshly on his arm as she walked to the living room. His eyes followed her and he swallowed hard. His gaze lingered on her body as he slowly followed her. How can someone changed that much in one year? She was far from the shy chubby girl with frizzy hair he used to know. Her body was smaller but kept his soft curves exactly where she needed them. Damon forced himself to stop ogling at her, now, small ass that look so firm and appealing to the touch, but that wasn't an easy task. Her hair was longer and straight. They were falling on her shoulders and her back in many locks of brown silk. They seemed to be the softest of things.

She stopped and turned around so suddenly that Damon almost bumped into her. She looked angry. She looked... magnificent. Damon couldn't stop staring at the beauty before him. She was gorgeous in her simple skinny black jeans and her blue shirt. The skinny jeans that fitted her ass so well and...

"So?" she asked him angrily.

Damon was now glaring at her pouty lips. She just crossed her arms on her chest accentuating the curve of her breasts. Damon gulped. And what a perfect round breasts they were.

"Huh?" he said lost in his own little world.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered-yelled.

"What do you mean?" he asked

He tried to make his brain to function again, well at least the one in his head because the one in his pants was really present right now.

Elena rolled her eyes and made a 'pfff' sound with her sexy pouty lips of her. Did she always had those pouty lips? Why did he never notice that?

"Do you always go around kissing people like a lunatic?"

Oh yeah, that's right. He kissed her. Her and those pouty lips of her that tasted like chocolate. And he happen to love chocolate. Well, he did now.

"I... thought it was someone else?" he offered as an apology.

Damon gave her one of his trade mark smirks. One that used to maked her blush and giggle. It didn't seem to work though because she made a few steps toward him and lifted her chin defiantly. Her hand were now on her hips and she glued her brown eyes to his blue ones. She was so close and all he could do was staring at her lips. Maybe if he leaned down a bit...

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking." she snapped.

Okay, not a good idea. No kissing again. What a... shame? Damon was startled by his own thoughts. It was Elena for God's sakes. She was his brother's best friend. It was the little girl that was crushing on him since she was a kid. But she wasn't little anymore and she wasn't a girl anymore. It was a real young woman he had in front of him. A real beautiful, hot woman.

He made a step backward; she was way to close. He took a deep breath and raked his finger in his raven hair.

"Look, Elena. I'm really sorry." he started looking everywhere but her. "I... really thought it was my friend Rose. You weren't suppose to be here before sunday..."

"You invited one of your girlfriends here on your first night with Lexi?" she asked bewildered.

He watched her judgmental stare on him. She really seemed pissed. Damon grinned smugly. She was probably jealous, he thought. She was in love with him since forever, wasn't she? His grin widened. In the past, he thought her crush on him was cute and flattering, but a bit annoying. At this instant, somehow, it pleased him. He wasn't sure why but it did.

"Jealous?" he asked cockily.

She blinked a few times before she bursted into a fit of laughter. That was not the reaction he was expecting from her. When she saw the look on his face, his smug grin fading away, her laughter doubled in intensity.

"Seriously, Damon?" she said shaking her head. "No, Damon. I'm not jealous." she scoffed like it was the stupidiest thing she had ever heard. "I just thought you would have the decency to not bring one night stands here while you're suppose to watch Lexi." she crossed her arms on her chest again.

Damon was speechless for a few seconds. Who the hell did she think she was? A saint? Well she certainly not look like one in those black skinny jeans that covered her butt like a second skin. Okay, don't lose your track here he thought. Right! What gives her the right to come here before her time and start judging him after five minutes?

"I am taking care of Lexi." he snapped.

The harshness of his voice surprised Elena but it surprised him even more. He never lost his composure with a woman before but it took five minutes with this new Elena to make his temper explode. She was just too... Argh! He didn't even have words for her right now.

Elena sighed. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is, Elena?" he asked her. "It's the middle of the night! She's sleeping! But don't worry, E-le-na." he continued emphasing each syllable of her name. "I didn't put her in the dog house. She's comfortably sleeping in her bed." he said his voice was sarcastic.

He had the pleasure to watch her blush. He saw her hands clutching harder on each one of her arms and she was biting on her lip to keep her from replying. All this act was probably out of anger but at least it made her shut up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." she finally said avoiding his gaze. "I suppose I get the guess room?" she asked.

"You could always use mine if you want... But since you're tired..."

Elena watched him put his smirk back on his face. She huffed and rushed back to take her luggages. She turned her head back at him one last time.

"Good night, Damon"

"Good night." he answered

He watched her climbing the stairs and he heard her closing the guest room door quietly. Damon went in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He really needed another one.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning to the sound of the rain tapping and dripping on her window. That sound always relaxed her. She stirred and streached her body in the comfy bed she was lying in and sighed in content. She lazily turned her head on the side and her eyes widened when the clock told her it was already nine.<p>

She jolted out of bed in a hurry and ran in the corridor. Elena saw that Lexi's door was already open and she peeked her head in the little girl's room. Lexi wasn't there. She forced herself to no panic when she rushed downstairs. Elena knew that Lexi couldn't be far but she needed to know where she was.

She heard noises in the kitchen so she ran straight into it. She was stopped by the sight of Damon. His back was turn to her and he was busy cooking pancakes. Thank God he was wearing a shirt this morning. It helped her keeping her mind where it belonged.

Last night she thought she was going to go crazy when he was standing in front of her in his sweat pants only. The sight of his naked chiseled chest lingered in her mind. The feeling of it beneath her hands. Oh no, Elena. Don't go there. You are finished going there, she chided herself. It had been a long time since she stopped thinking about Damon this way. It was since she was with Mason to be exact.

When he had kissed her it took all the strength she had to push him away. Just one year ago, she would have done the happy dance or... faint if he had kissed her. Not that he would have back then. She never was attractive to his eyes and probably never will be. He was always dating those bimbos all the time and he just loved to call her 'Chub'.

She could still feel his soft but demanding lips on hers and his warm tongue asking for access to her mouth. His strong hands in her hair, on her waist, everywhere. His hard muscular body pressing her against the door... or the wall. She couldn't remember.

"Well, well, well... Look who's finally up!" Damon said. "Good thing I was up early, isn't it? I mean... Who would have take care of Lexi?" he quipped. "It's your first day with her after all. Shouldn't you been up to watch over her?"

Elena felt herself blush, like she was caught doing something bad and naughty. But he also just made her very angry. How dare he? How dare he judge her like that? Who did he think he was? God?

"Excuse me?" she huffed

Damon still had his back at her but he knew she was there because he heard her coming in the kitchen. He couldn't help himself and let out a snarky little comment just to get back at her. He plastered a smirk on his face knowing it would pissed her off even more. Then he turned off the oven and put a pile of pancakes in a plate. He finally turned to her and and he almost lost it at the sight of her. She was wearing a pale green man shirt. She had rolled the sleeves to the level of her elbows. The first two buttons were undone and she was wearing a pair of short shorts that was barely visible under her shirt. Her foot were bare and he could see her little fushia toenails and her long tanned legs that were screaming at him for a touch. She was a pure beauty.

He cleared his throat and walked to the table and put the plate full of pancakes on it. He put his smirk back on, trying to hide the effect the new and improved Elena had on him.

"God, Elena. I was just joking! Are you always that grumpy in the morning?"

"I'm not grumpy" she growled. "You're an ass."

She was still standing in front of him looking everywhere. She didn't want to look at him because she knew perfectly it wouldn't take much for her to fall for him all over again.

"And for your information, I didn't hear my alarm. I would have been up early if I did!" she spat.

As much as Damon was annoyed by her new temperament toward him he couldn't help to be totally turned on. He could picture himself walking to her, picking her up by her sweet little ass of hers. She would wrap her legs around him while he sat her on the island and he would shut her up with a bruising scorching kiss. Damon smirked lost once again in his thoughts.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Elena. Only nice things" he winked.

"You better sto-"

Elena was cut by a little voice coming closer to them.

"Uncle Damon? Is pancake weady? I hungwy." Lexi's cute voice pouted.

The little girl entered the kitchen. She was still wearing her Barbie pink pajamas. When she saw Elena, Lexi eyes widened and a big genuine grin appeared on her adorable face.

"Aunty Elna! You hewe!" she screamed

Lexi ran gigling toward Elena and threw herself in Elena's arms. Elena crouched and picked her goddaughter up and gave her a big hug before she pecked her tiny cheek.

"Hello, princess! Good morning!"

"I miss you, aunty Elna" she pouted.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

Damon watched Lexi hugging Elena. She was snuggled on Elena's arms. Her small legs were kicking lightly around Elena's hips and the action lifted up her shirt so he had a full display of the shorts she was wearing. When she bent down to put Lexi back on the floor, her shirt opened revealing a glimpse of her cleavage. He had to look away and he turned his back to her. There was images in his head that he shouldn't been having. Images of her in one of _ his_ shirt.

"Wow, Lexi" Elena continued. "You're so big now!"

"Yeah!" Lexi said jumping up and down.

"How old are you now?" Elena asked even though she knew the answer.

"Me twee! She said proudly showing Elena four tiny fingers.

Elena laughed lightly and she heard Damon chuckled. Lexi was just adorable. She really reminded her of Caroline.

"Does my princess still wants her pancakes?" Damon soft voice asked.

"Yes!" Lexi shouted. "With lots cocholate sywup!"

"Chocolate syrup it is, then." Damon smiled.

Elena coudn't hide her smile either. It was hard not to be smiling when Lexi was in the same room as you. When Lexi walked to Damon, he picked her up and his eyes met Elena's. It was like time froze. Their eyes were glued and their smile faded awkwardly. Elena cleared her throat.

"Why don't you start eating your pancakes, princess? Aunty Elena will go change, Okay?" Elena said to Lexi.

"Okay!" the little girl grin.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Elena was pacing in her room. She really needed to calm herself down before going back to the kitchen. You would think that having a boyfriend for the last six months could make you forget all about Damon Salvatore but that was all a lie. She was still affected by him and she didn't like it. She was suppose to be free of him. Free of her feelings for him.<p>

She couldn't say why she used to be in love with him. He was suffisant and arrogant. He was full of himself and cocky. He used to love making her feel uneasy. She always suspected he knew how she felt about him and that it amused him. He was never really mean to her but she couldn't help to be hurt back then.

It had took only one look at his ravaging deep blue eyes and his mussed black hair and she had been gone. The memory of his lips on hers made her shiver and she felt her cheeks blushing. She had spent only ten minutes with him, twice, and all her past memories came hunting her. She had to control herself. She needed to.

"Fuck my life." she growled in a low whispered.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst of Elena struggles upstairs, Damon was doing the same in the kitchen He was sitting at the table with Lexi, who was enjoying her pancakes. Her face was smudged with chocolate. He kept an eye on her but all his thoughts were for Elena.<p>

He couldn't believed how much she had changed over the last year. Not only physically but her personality wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't the shy and reserved girl she used to be. She wasn't the girl who used to laugh at everything he said or done. The girl who used to look at him with enamored eyes like he was God. Now she was barely looking at him and it felt weird.

"Do you like your pancakes, princess?"

"Thewe good, uncle Damon." she nodded with a huge grin.

Damon smiled and patted her head gently and ruffled her hair. He lifted his head when he heard Elena coming back. She was wearing a lilac summer dress with a white cardigan over it. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail leaving the lenght of her neck in full sight. It suddenly felt way to warm in the room and Damon kept his attention on Lexi to avoid looking at her.

Elena walked to the table and sat beside Lexi. She took three pancakes in the serving plate and put them in hers. She was smiling lightly. She had the most beautiful smile he thought. He watched her pour maple syrup on her pancakes and add some fruits on top of it. How could she had lost so much weight by eating that much? His eyes were glued to her full lips when she took a first huge bite. A low moan escaped her lips and Damon's body stiffen. He held hard on his coffee mug.

"Mmmm... There good." she said her mouth full. "

"Of course there good! I made them!" he said playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes but she let out a small chuckle. She smiled at him but turned her face away right away.

"Thewe the best!" Lexi started. "Daddy always buwn the food." she said serious.

Damon and Elena looked at Lexi en then at each other. They both burst out of laughter. Damon leaned his back on his chair and was laughing loud. Elena brought a hand to her mouth, her elbows on the table. She couldn't stopped laughing either.

"What funny?" Lexi asked with curious eyes.

Damon leaned down to the little girl and pecked her chocolate covered cheek.

"Oh Lexi! Uncle Damon just loves you really, really much right now." he said.

Lexi gave him her huggest grin ever.

"I love you too, uncle Damon!" she said picking the last bite of her pancakes with her fingers and shoved it in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello amazing readers and Delena lovers!

It's thursday! But there's no TVD this week (pout) and for three other weeks! Thank God for FanFiction! It gives us the little fix of Damon and Elena we need.

I finally managed to finish the third chapter of this story! Woo Hoo! That was about time! I hope you liked it. I just love writing a three years old Lexi! She's so cute ( in my head she is) and fun to write.

Coming in next chapters? Fun in the mud, more cooking, Mason, jealousy, sexual tension and more!

Now, I know there's a lot a story with children recently and any resemblance with any of them is purely and completely unintentional and concidental. I'm trying my best to make this story different from the others but it's not always easy when so much good stuff were already so well written.

Thanks to every one that gave a chance to this story and my other ones. Thank you the alerts and the favorites. Thank you for all your nice reviews too! Speaking of reviews ! There's the blue button just there!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Sometimes, Things Are Not That Bad

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 4

Sometimes, Things Are Not That Bad

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker<em>

_"Mmmm... They're good." she said her mouth full. "_

_"Of course they're good! I made them!" he said playfully._

_Elena rolled her eyes but she let out a small chuckle. She smiled at him but turned her face away right away._

_"Thewe the best!" Lexi started. "Daddy always buwn the food." she said serious._

_Damon and Elena looked at Lexi en then at each other. They both burst out of laughter. Damon leaned his back on his chair and was laughing loud. Elena brought a hand to her mouth, her elbows on the table. She couldn't stopped laughing either. _

_"What funny?" Lexi asked with curious eyes._

_Damon leaned down to the little girl and pecked her chocolate covered cheek._

_"Oh Lexi! Uncle Damon just loves you really, really much right now." he said._

_Lexi gave him her huggest grin ever._

_"I love you too, uncle Damon!" she said picking the last bite of her pancakes with her fingers and shoved it in her mouth._

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Lexi squealed. "Daddy!"<p>

The little girl was sitting on Elena's lap in front of the laptop in the living room. Things were starting to improve in Acapulco. They could actually communicate with the rest of the world again.

"My baby!" Caroline cried. "Oh, my sweet baby. Mommy miss you so much!" she wiped the tears from her eyes and Stefan held her tightly.

"Hi, Princess." Stefan smiled and waved at her daughter on the computer screen.

"Mommy! Daddy! Miss you!" Lexi said. "When you coming bwack?" she whined.

"Oh sweetie... It could take another week." Stefan said. " But we can't wait to come back to you." Stefan reassured her.

"Mommy, why you cwy?" Lexi asked her little voice quivering. "I good. I pwomise."

Caroline wiped another tear from her cheek.

"Oh baby, I know you're a good little girl, sweetie. I just want to hold you and give you a big hug, that's all. I miss you so much!"

"So, Elena," Stefan changed the tearful subject. "We're really sorry you had to shorten your vacation. I hope everything is going well with Damon."

"Everything is fine." Elena said.

She didn't want them to know about their weird encounter at her arrival. She didn't want them to know she was still affected by him because she tried so hard to forget about him when she left a year ago. Stefan and Caroline knew how much she used to crush on him before.

"It's really not a problem." Elena continued. "Of course I would have loved to be present for Mason's competition but Lexi is more important. Plus, we have loads of fun. Right, Princess?" Elena said looking down at the little girl on her lap.

"Wight!" Lexi giggled. "We have fun and uncle Damon make pancwake to me." Lexi gave her biggest grin at her parents.

"Is that so?" Stefan asked smiling. "Were they good?"

"Huh uh!" she nodded energetically. "Uncle Damon don't buwn food like daddy."

Both Elena and Caroline bursted out of laughter and Lexi giggled.

"I'm not that bad..." Stefan mumbled.

The girls laughed harder

* * *

><p>Damon sighed in relief when he finally left work. He hated working on weekends but he had an emergency with an investor threatening to back out on the new projet because of some rumors that was spread probably by the competitor.<p>

The only positive thing Damon could see out of this was that it kept his mind away from Elena for a little while. He still couldn't get over the fact that she'd changed so much. She used to be a cute and shy girl, but now she was this gorgeous and confident woman. He replayed her arrival in his head for what seemed to be the hundredth of time. He still could feel the softness of her flawless skin, the silkiness of her chestnut hair. He still could taste the chocolate on her lips, feel her hands pushing on his chest... He groaned in frustration as he felt his lower body twitch and he ran a hand in his hair. Damon tried to remain concentrate on the road as he drove back to the boarding house.

He finally parked his car in front the house and got out of it. He walked to the door and found it locked. He frown and was about to use his key when he heard a squeal of joy and giggles from behind the house. Damon walked around the boarding house and was stopped with the view of his goddaugther playing in the mud with Elena.

Lexi was wearing a trench coat with rain boots, which of course were pink. He rolled his eyes. Would Caroline ever buy something that wasn't pink? He scoffed. But it wasn't really Lexi that got his full attention. It was the goddess with short shorts with an old T-shirt covered in mud that Lexi kept throwing at her like she was having a snowball fight. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail again. Oh the images in his head... If he was alone with her he would...

"Lexi! Stop it!" Elena said between her laughs.

Damon grabbed his phone and took a few pictures of the two girls having fun. He took some of Lexi kneeling in the mud, preparing her next munition in her gigantic sand box. She was too cute with her pigtails. He also took some of Elena. Some that he knew he would be staring for a long time... Jeez! He needed to get laid! Maybe if he did he would stop fantasizing over her. After all, it's been almost a week! And to him that was like forever. That's it! He was going out tonight! Elena could take care of Lexi while he was out.

"Uncle Damon!" Lexi squealed and ran to him.

Elena turned around to see Damon staring at her. Her eyes widened when she saw his phone. Damon grabbed the little girl and lifted her in the air making her squeal in delight again. He slowly put her down and watched Elena walking toward him.

"Please tell me you didn't take pictures of this."

"Me?" he asked innocently. "I didn't take pictures..." he smirked.

Her eyes widened again.

"Yes you did! Show me your phone!" she demanded extending her hand to him.

Damon scoffed. "No."

"Yes. Show me, Damon."

She made a step toward him and tried to grab his phone but Damon made a step backward.

"No." he repeated with another smirk.

"Yes!" she insisted.

She made another step foward with the attempt to pick the phone from his hand but he was once again faster and lifted his arm holding the phone over his head. She tried to jump to catch it but didn't succeed.

"No!" he mocked her.

Elena huffed. "What are we? Twelve?" she hissed and jumped again.

Damon chuckled and quickly put his phone in his pants pocket.

"If you want it that bad, Elena, you can always come and get it yourself." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Uncle Damon is funny." Lexi giggled.

"Of course I am, Princess. Because I'm awesome!" he told her and Lexi giggled again.

"Ughhh! You're so annoying!" Elena muttered.

"You wound me!" he feigned being hurt and brought his hand to his heart.

Elena made another step toward him. Her right foot slipped on the wet grass and she was about to fall on her behind when Damon arms snaked out and circled her waist. Her hands gripped on his biceps to keep her balance. Their eyes locked together as he pulled her close to him. Her lips parted and his heart was racing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure... Hum. Thanks." she said breathing hard.

Damon didn't realise he was still holding her. Somehow he couldn't let her go. She felt too good in his arms. He wanted to keep her there all day. All night...

"Awe you going to kiss aunty Elna, uncle Damon?" the little girl asked giggling.

Elena flushed four shades of red and backed away from Damon's grip.

"Of course not," Elena told her.

Damon muttered something she couldn't understand and she didn't ask. Instead, she looked at Lexi and crouched beside her.

"Come on, Lexi. Let's go inside and get ourselves cleaned and pretty."

Lexi pouted and crossed her tiny arms on her chest.

"No! I want play again!"

Elena's sigh turned into a smirked. "Okay, sweetie. But you know I have to go, so Damon will play with you in your sand box." She looked at him with her smirk still plastered on her face. "Right, Damon?"

Lexi looked at Damon with expectant eyes. "Fow weal?" she asked him.

* * *

><p>Damon was inwardly fuming. He told himself the reason was because he couldn't go out tonight and finally get the laid he desperately needed. But to be honest, it was because, <em>she<em> was going out. For some reason it disturbed him. He refused to admit to himself he was jealous because, hell, Damon Salvatore was not jealous of anything, or anyone! Since when did she had a boyfriend anyway? And a surfer? He scoffed. She could do way better than that.

"Awe you angwy, uncle Damon?" Lexi asked him.

The little girl was standing beside him in the kitchen and she was tugging on his pants. She watched him as he was chopping furiously on vegetables. His lips were forming a thin line. Damon looked down at the little girl and he frowned. He cleared his throat and smile at her.

"I'm not, Princess. Why are you saying that?" he said controlling his voice.

Damon wanted to scold himself for letting is annoyance show. He still refused to admit it was something more than that. He put the knife he was holding on the counter as far away as he could. He lifted Lexi and place her on the counter. She look at the chopped broccoli next to her with a cute disgust pout.

"I don't like bwocili." she whined.

He smiled. Was there a kid on earth that liked broccoli, anyway? He was about to answer her when he heard the door bell. He picked Lexi and she held on his shoulders. Damon walk to the door with Lexi and opened it reluctantly.

"Lockwood?" Damon looked surprised.

_What the fuck are you doing here?_ He asked himself.

Mason smirked and walked past him like he owned the place.

"Salvatore. Playing nanny?" he smirked again.

"Helwo!" Lexi said shyly.

Mason scoffed. "Hello. Hum... pumpkin." he mumbled.

"I'm not pumkin. I'm a pwincess!" Lexi frowned with a pout.

"A what?" he laughed.

Damon held Lexi tighter.

"A pwincess..." she repeated.

"Oh, okay, pumpkin..." Mason sounded annoyed

"What are you doing here, Lockwood?" Damon hissed.

"Don't you know? I'm the reason you're babysitting tonight." Mason told him with arrogantly.

Damon's body stiffed. Oh no. No no no. There was no way in hell sweet Elena could be with a moron like Mason.

"Seriously?" Damon said. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to pick my girl on our date." Mason said.

Damon put Lexi down and she grabbed his leg with one hand. She looked up at Mason with curious eyes.

"Don't worry, man. She's completely over you. I made sure of that." Mason winked.

There's been a time when Damon and Mason were best friend, meaning Mason knew that Elena was crushing on Damon back then. It all changed when Katherine, Damon's girlfriend in highschool, cheated on him with Mason. Then Damon slept with Jules, Mason's girlfriend, to get back at him. After that they became rivals, always in competition for the same things, the same girls and everything. This is when his manwhore reputation started and Mason was just like him. He was even worse. Elena definitely deserved better.

The sudden image of Elena and Mason together made his stomach churned. To imagine this jerk's dirty paws on her made him want to punch something. Something like Mason's face preferably.

"Mason? Is that you?" Elena's voice came from upstairs.

"Yeah, babe! It's me!" Mason shouted and he looked deliberately at Damon with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!"

"Take your time, babe" Mason shouted back. "I got all night for you." he said then only for Damon to hear.

Damon's jaw tightened and he clutched his fists each side of him. He had to remind himself Lexi was standing beside him and not scare the living shit out of the poor little girl by grabbing Mason my the collar and kick him out with a great punch in his stupid grinning face.

They heard a door close and the three of them looked up. Elena was standing upstairs a hand on the banister. She was wearing of soft peach satin strapless dress that hug her body perfectly. She had a large black belt at her waist and she had black pumps that made her toned legs look maddeningly long. Her makeup was soft and light, keeping her natural beauty. Her waving hair fell on her right shoulder.

Damon gulped and swallowed hard. She was the most exquisite sight. The most gorgeous, beautiful and refined sight he's ever laid his eyes on. And it wasn't for him. A strange feeling ran into his veins. Something he wasn't use to. He hated it.

Elena rushed downstairs and hugged Mason smiling proudly.

"Here's my champion!" she said lovingly.

Damon tensed even more when he saw Mason wrap his arms around her. When Mason squeezed her tighter and lowered his lips to meet hers, Damon wanted to puke. He watched him kiss her in a passionate way and she was responding to him. Mason's left hand was in her hair and the other was dangerously gliding lower and lower. Damon angrily cleared his throat before Mason could grab her behind.

"Kid in the room, people!" he almost growled.

Elena backed away from Mason. She brought her hand to her face to hide her flushed cheeks. She felt embarrassed.

"Jeez! Relax, man." Mason scoffed and he wrapped Elena in his arms again.

Her back was pressed against his chest and he kissed her shoulder with his eyes staring at Damon. There was this stupid grin on his face again. Mason was trying to piss him off on purpose. Damon knew it and to be honest... it was working.

Elena giggled and nudged Mason with her elbow. She pulled away from him and went to crouch in front of Lexi.

"You pwetty, aunty Elna." the little girl gushed.

"Thank you,sweetie." Elena said smiling gently. "You are pretty too." Elena stroked Lexi's cheek softly.

"Come on, babe!" Mason started. "We have a reservation. I don't want to be late." he ordered her.

Elena rolled her eyes and quickly pecked her goddauther's forehead and got up on her feet. For a short moment, her eyes locked with Damon's for the second time today. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes. It looked like anger... annoyance maybe? She chided herself for thinking it was jealousy. After all, he was stuck at home because of her when he wanted to go out himself. Yeah... that was definitely not jealousy she thought. He was just angry...

"Bye Lexi. Be a good girl for uncle Damon. Okay?"

The little girl's eyes got teary.

"No! Don't gwo!" she cried. "Stway with me..."

Damon could see Elena's heart breaking in pieces. He took the toddler in his arms again and gently rub his hand on her back in a comforting way. Elena approached them and stroked Lexi's hair.

"I won't be long, Princess. I'll come back later, sweetie. I promise you." she said softly.

"No! Want you stway with me!" Lexi cried louder.

"Can we go now?" Mason said harshly.

Damon couldn't believe his ears. That jerk was worst than he could remember.

"Just a second Mason, please..." Elena pleaded.

Mason huffed. "I'll wait in the car. Please hurry."

Damon was glad to be holding Lexi because he was closer and closer every second to beat him down. How can someone be so unsensitive to a little girl's cries. And what in hell could Elena see in him. Didn't she notice her boyfriend was an asshole?

The little girl kept crying in Damon's neck. Elena was lost. She hated seing Lexi like that.

"Just go." Damon told her. " I'll take care of her."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes. It was obvious to him that she didn't want to leave Lexi but she wanted to go out this the jerk.

"Just go, Elena."

She looked at him with her doe eyes and nodded once. She placed a soft kiss on Lexi's temple. Elena walked through the door and went to Mason's car. Elena climbed into the car and waved at

Damon and Lexi. When the car left making the tires screech, Damon close the door. Lexi stopped crying but she was still sniffing.

"Uncle Damon?"

Damon wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What, Princess?"

"I don't like aunty Elna's boyfwiend" she sniffed.

"I don't like him either, Princess."

"Can I gwive him my bwocili then?"

Damon smiled and pecked her cheek. Maybe things weren't that bad...

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry it takes me eternity to update my stories lately... I've been so busy between work and mom's cancer. My life is work and hospital and work and more hospital... She's doing better though!

I really hope I can update more often. I'll try I promise!

Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting. It means a lot to me!

Hope you liked this chapter. I promise Damon and Elena will get closer in the next chapter. :)

Thanks again!

Eve xoxo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	5. After The Rain Comes The Light

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 5

After The Rain Comes The Light

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker<em>

_She looked at him with her doe eyes and nodded once. She placed a soft kiss on Lexi's temple. Elena walked through the door and went to Mason's car. Elena climbed into the car and waved at Damon and Lexi. When the car left making the tires screech, Damon close the door. Lexi stopped crying but she was still sniffing. _

_"Uncle Damon?"_

_Damon wiped a tear from her cheek._

_"What, Princess?"_

_"I don't like Aunty Elna's boyfwiend" she sniffed._

_"I don't like him either, Princess."_

_"Can I gwive him my bwocili then?"_

_Damon smiled and pecked her cheek. Maybe things weren't that bad..._

* * *

><p>While Mason was driving them to the restaurant, Elena wondered how Lexi was doing. The memory of the poor little sweet girl just broke her heart and only hoped she was alright with Damon. Elena fumbled in her purse and picked her phone up. There was no message from Damon so she assumed everything was fine.<p>

"What's up?" Mason's voice made her jump.

She sighed. "Nothing... I was just thinking of Lexi."

"Oh, please, Elena. I'm sure she's okay. She's four, for God's sake. She should be able to understand you need to go out."

Elena's eyes widened and for a second she hoped she heard wrong.

"First of all, she's three, Mason. She's still a baby and she already misses her parents." She couldn't believe how insensitive he was. "When I think of it, you were pretty harsh to her."

Mason scoffed. "I'm sure she already forgot all about it. Kids this age are not the smartest, Elena."

"Oh my God! Do you even hear yourself? What is wrong with you?" she tried not to yell but Mason's behavior made it difficult.

"Elena, please. Let's not fight over something this stupid." he sighed. "And don't annoy me while I'm driving. You know I hate it."

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked away through the passenger window. There was time, like these, when she wondered why she was with him. Mason could be so cold at time, it frightened her.

"Are you going to pout all evening?" he chuckled.

She scowled at him but said nothing. She told herself he was tired because of all his training and that the stress of his competition affected his mood. Adding his deception that she couldn't assist to his competition to all of that and you get yourself this childish self centered Mason.

He parked the car in front of a restaurant. Mason opened his door and got out of his car. Elena waited for him to open her door and checked her makeup in the mirror.

"Are you coming or what?" Mason asked impatiently next to his car.

Elena rolled her eyes. Sometimes she forgot that her boyfriend wasn't the most gentleman type and that opening doors wasn't his thing. She opened the passenger door herself and walked toward Mason. They finally entered the restaurant and were greeted by a tall beautiful woman that was all smiles for Mason.

"Good evening, Sir. Can I help you?" she purred.

"Hello, gorgeous." he said and she smiled smugly. "I have a reservation for tonight. Lockwood. Mason Lockwood."

"Of course." she purred even more. "Let me show you to your table."

Mason and Elena followed the hostess. Elena was perfectly aware that the woman was sashaying her ass on purpose and that her boyfriend was shamelessly ogling at it. Yep, there was really moments she wondered what she was doing with him.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Lexi tossing her broccoli aside in her plate but he didn't have the heart to chide her for it. Lexi didn't cry again but it was obvious she missed Elena. She had a sad little pout on her face and she was playing with her food more than she was eating it. To be honest, Damon had lost his appetite too. All he could see was Mason fucking Lockwood all around sweet Elena and it drove him mad. He replayed in his head the way Mason and Elena kissed in front of him earlier and it made him sick to his stomach. No wonder he had lost his appetite.<p>

Lexi took a little bit of rice with her tiny fist closed around her fork and dropped half of it before it reached her mouth. It brought a small smile on Damon's lips. He then watched her grab a piece of chicken with her fingers and put it in her mouth. She had sauce all around her face and fingers and when Lexi thought he wasn't looking she tossed her broccoli again. She did it looking so innocent it was almost evil and it made him smile again.

Damon ate a bit of his own food reluctantly. He was an excellent cook but tonight he wasn't at all hungry. He kept thinking about Elena. The moment she climbed down the stairs in her dress that hugged her perfect form, he couldn't take is eyes off of her. Was she always that beautiful? Why hasn't he noticed before? Because you're stupid, Salvatore, that's why, he told himself.

Damon saw Lexi pushing her plate on the table. She still looked sad and it broke Damon's heart. He wanted to cheer her up but he wasn't sure how to do it. He pushed his own plate wondering what he could do. How did you cheer up a three years old broken hearted little girl? He sighed.

"Was it good, Lexi? Did you like the chicken?" he asked softly.

She nodded but she was still pouting.

"I hate bwocili."

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry about that." Damon said gently. "Would you like some dessert? I have chocolate cake." he offered hoping chocolate would make her happy.

Lexi shook her head.

"No?" he sounded surprised. "But it's chocolate! You love chocolate, Princess. Don't you want chocolate?" he asked again smiling.

"No!" she sniffed. "I want my Aunty Elna."

Damon felt another pang in his heart. He hated to see his goddaughter like this, with tears in her green eyes.

"I know, Princess, but Elena will be back later tonight. You will see her tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"No! I want Aunty Elna now." she whined.

Damon got up and went to crouch next to Lexi. He gently ran his hand in her hair.

"Sweetie... I know you want to see Aunty Elena... But you can't right now..." he tried to explain slowly.

"Maybe you can call hew" Lexi told him and he smiled sadly. "Like Nana did mommy."

This time, Damon frowned. "Huh?"

Lexi seemed to find her smile again and she nodded energetically.

"One time when I missed mommy, I told Nana my tummy huwt so she called mommy and mommy came bwack." She said proudly.

"What?" Damon couldn't hide his smirk. "Your tummy hurt?"

"No but mommy came bwack! Maybe Aunty Elna will come bwack! Call hew, Uncle Damon... Pwease." She added with wide eyes.

Damon couldn't believe his ears and to be honest he was actually impressed and proud to say the least. That could in fact be an excellent idea. Elena would come back running if she thought Lexi was sick and his smirk widened looking at his goddaughter. This little girl, looking adorable with her pigtails next to him, was sweet evil. A part of him sincerely wanted to call Elena just to annoy Mason fucking Lockwood. Of course he wouldn't but still, it was a brilliant idea.

"How old are you, again?" he asked instead.

She grinned. "I'm thwee!" she showed four fingers.

This time Damon laughed and then he pecked Lexi cheek.

"You are evil, Princess!"

She grinned.

"What evil mean?" she asked.

Damon coughed. "Huh... I meant sweet, Princess. You are sweet." and she gave him her cutest smile.

* * *

><p>Elena and Mason were sitting at their table and were looking down at their menus. Mason looked up a few times to wink at the hostess that was still smiling smugly at him. Elena shut her menu and violently dropped it on the table, scowling at her boyfriend. A few clients around them gave them curious looks.<p>

"You're aware that I'm sitting right in front of you and that I can see you, right?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, Elena. It's nothing. Don't get jealous over this. You're being ridiculous." Mason scoffed.

"Ridiculous?" she said. "I'm not the one who's eye fucking the hostess right in front her date!" she snapped making more people looking toward their table.

"That's enough! Stop being such a bitch!" he snarled. "I'm doing nothing wrong, here."

Elena gasped. A bitch? Her? She stared at Mason looking down his menu. Was he always like this? Why was she with him? Why was he with her in the first place? Was she still so insecure that she dated the first man that showed real interest in her? Or did she agree to date him a year ago to finally forget about her stupid childish crush on Damon?

"Why is everything written in French in this fucking menu?" he startled her from her thoughts.

She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Maybe because it's a French restaurant." she muttered.

"Elena..." he warned.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"Stop. This." he hissed. "People are looking."

"You're right. I'm sorry..." she looked down the table.

"Good." Mason said and raised a hand signalling to a waiter. "Let's order so we can have our dessert real soon." he winked and she rolled her eyes.

She inwardly asked for divine intervention, anything that could hint her on what to do because at this right moment, she felt completely helpless.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go to bed." Lexi stomped her foot and Damon bite his cheek to hide his smirk.<p>

"You're not going to bed, Princess." he told her.

"I'm not?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"No... You're going to take a bath."

"No! Don't wanna." Lexi whined.

She stomped her foot again and crossed her arms on her chest. She was pouting and was frowning deeply.

"Yes you are..." Damon told her with a singsong voice.

"No!"

"Yes..."

"No!" she threw her Teddy at him.

"Lexi! Did you just throw your Teddy at me?"

"No..." the little girl giggled.

"Yes, you did."

She giggled again. "No..."

"Yes you did..." he made a step forward. "And now..." he smiled. "I'm going to catch you..." he made another step in the pink room. "And I will tickle you!"

Lexi let out a loud squeal and ran in the corner of her room. She picked another teddy bear and threw it again toward him. She was still giggling. Damon took another step toward her moving his fingers slowly in front of him, mimicking the tickle movements. Lexi grabbed a teddy bear once again and threw it to him. The projectile hit him on the head and he pretended to faint.

Damon was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He could hear Lexi giggling in the corner of her room and he remained silent and unmoving. He heard her little footsteps getting closer to him. She knelt beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Uncle Damon! Wake up!" Lexi shook his shoulder again.

Damon kept pretending to be asleep. He even started to snore and Lexi started to giggle once more.

"Wake up! Wake up! Uncle Damon!" the little girl couldn't stop laughing.

"Rawwrr!" Damon growled and lifted Lexi in the air and she squealed loudly. "I'm the tickling monster! Rawwrr!" and she squealed again.

"I got you!" he put her on the floor and started to tickle her goddaughter.

Lexi was rolling on the floor from side to side between squeals of delight and giggles. Damon was laughing with her while he was tickling her sides. He was actually melting into a puddle of goo; she was just too adorable. He stopped tickling her and picked her in his arms. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and he pecked her head.

"Come on, Princess. It's time for your bath..."

"No..."

"Yes, sweetheart. You're going to take a bath and then I'll read you a story."

Lexi was silent for a short moment.

"Okay..." she finally agreed.

* * *

><p>Elena was looking down at the dessert menu. She was hesitating between a crème brûlée and a crêpe Suzette, two of her favorite French dessert. She looked up at Mason who was busy texting something on his phone with a smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"A good news?" she inquired.

"Something like that." He said still texting.

He put his phone down on the table and smiled smugly.

"You know we could enjoy another kind of dessert..." he winked.

Elena let out a small giggle and shook her head. He grabbed her hand, gently kissed the back of it and she sighed. It was rare for Mason to be acting this romantic. Maybe he was feeling guilty for the way he acted earlier... She wasn't sure.

"I still want an eatable one..." she flirted.

He grinned. "You could always eat me..." he waggled his eyebrows.

She blushed profusely and looked around her hoping no one heard him.

"Mason! Shhhss. Not so loud!" she whispered.

"I know what I want to eat for dessert." he said suggestively.

She rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the good news?"

"Huh?"

"The good news you just had on your phone."

"Oh, that!" Mason shifted on his chair and she frowned.

"Yes, that..." she said.

Mason looked like he was searching for something to answer in his head. She could almost hear the gears spinning in his head. What was that about?

"Just a possibility of a new sponsor... Nothing official, yet." He said quickly.

Her eyes lit up.

"Mason! That's fantastic!" she smiled.

The waiter arrived next to their table at this moment.

"Sir, Miss... Did you find something of your liking in our dessert menu?" the waiter asked with his French accent.

"Nothing for me." Mason said. "I'll have my dessert later..." he smirked at Elena.

Elena blushed again and the waiter looked at her trying to bit back a smile.

"And for the lady?" he asked.

"I'll take a crème brûlée, please."

"Very well." The waiter said then left.

Mason's phone buzzed again and he checked the screen with another smirk. Elena was about to ask him but the waiter arrived with her dessert.

"Une crème brûlée pour la jolie demoiselle." he said and put the dessert in front of her.

"Merci beaucoup." she giggled.

"Let me know if you need something else." he seemed surprised she understood what he told her.

"I'm good. Thank you." she told him.

The French waiter nodded politely and left. Elena grabbed her spoon and broke the crispy layer of sugar of her dessert. She brought a spoon full of the creamy dessert to her mouth and moaned while Mason was sipping on his coffee.

"I missed you." he said suddenly putting his phone down again.

"I missed you too, Mason." she sighed. "I really wished I could have been there for you."

"You should have seen me. I never surfed that good!" he said proudly, almost with arrogance.

"I'm sure you did. You've won the first place, after all." she said. "I'm so proud of you!" she gushed.

Mason got up and walked around their table. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before kissing gently her lips.

"Just finish your pudding while I go to the bathroom and then we can leave. Okay?"

"Mason." She laughed. "This is not a pudding." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, sweetie. Just finish it so _I _can have my dessert..." he said suggestively.

She blushed again. She couldn't help herself. As Mason walked away, his phone buzzed on the table but he was too far for her to call after him. She just ignored his phone and kept eating her crème brûlée letting out a few moan of appreciations. However, when Mason's phone buzzed twice in a row, she got curious. She looked around to if Mason was coming back but she couldn't see him.

She picked it up and her eyes widened when she saw the text. It was from Jules but it definitely wasn't an agent-to-client-work-related text.

_I miss U Please come back soon._

Her dessert suddenly tasted bittersweet and she struggled to swallow it. She stared at the screen dumbfounded. She tried to find a logical explanation to this text but couldn't find any. She scrolled through his previous texts in his inbox and was appalled of how many texts Jules sent him. She fought the tears forming in her eyes when she saw pictures of a half-naked Jules in his phone. Pictures of her, pictures of them...

After the initial shock, Elena felt rage boiling in her veins. How dare he cheat on her? And how dare he make her feel guilty for not assisting to his competition? He even confronted her about Damon before she left!

She got on her feet, took her purse and walked toward the bathroom under the curious glances of other clients. She pushed open the men bathroom to confront him but was hit by another unpleasant surprised. Their hostess from earlier was on her knees in front of Mason with his pants on his mid-thighs.

For a moment she couldn't move. She only stared the movie in front of her that seemed to be playing in slow motion. The blonde hostess got up on her feet awkwardly and replaced her skirt on her legs. And she exited the bathroom looking down. She had the decency of not crossing Elena's eyes with her own. As for Mason, he was trying to put his pants back on. He made a step to reach for her but she stopped him with one hand flat in front of her. She dared him with her gaze to make another move and he didn't.

"Elena... It's not w-"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled.

She was still holding his phone and when impulsivity hit her, she pressed the speed dial button for Jules.

"Hey, baby. I miss you." Jules purred.

"Hey, Jules" she said half spitting half purring.

"El-Elena?" Jules stuttered. "I thought it was someone else." She giggled nervously.

"Cut the crap, Jules. I know everything"

Elena watched the horror on Mason's face but he didn't move.

"I was calling you to say thank you." Elena said.

"Wha- what?"

Elena tilted her head on the side looking at Mason in the eyes.

"And also that I'm sorry..." she continued.

"I... I don't understand..."

"I want to thank you for taking Mason from me..."

"What are you talking about." she gave another nervous little laugh.

"But I'm sorry to announce you that he cheated on both of us." Elena said with a calm voice that surprised herself. "See... We're at this French restaurant and while I was having my dessert he was getting his own in the bathroom."

"What?" Jules asked. "I don't understand."

This time Jules wasn't even trying to hide anything.

"Yep!" she popped the p. "While I was waiting for him at our table and you, waiting for him wherever you are, well, he was getting a blowjob in the bathroom." she said without flinching. "I wish both of you the best of life. Goodbye!"

She hung up on Jules and threw the phone at Mason. Without a word she exited the bathroom. The tears were threatening to fall again and she didn't want him to see her cry. She rushed through the restaurant and the waiter didn't even stop her when she ran outside. He stopped Mason on his track though, standing in front of him.

"Sir." he said politely. "Someone needs to pay."

Mason searched furiously for his wallet and picked a hundred dollar bill that from it and he placed it violently on the table.

"You can keep the change." he spat.

Mason ran outside and looked everywhere. He finally saw her walking away the parking lot.

"Elena! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Damon and Lexi were comfortably sitting on the couch. The little girl was leaning on his side and she was looking at the images in the book he was reading her. He stopped reading when she yawned.<p>

"Are you tired, Princess?"

"No..." she yawned again.

Damon chuckled. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wanna wait fow Aunty Elna..."

Damon sighed. "You'll see her in the morning, Lexi."

To be honest, the thought that she could spend the night with the jerk disgusted him. The last thing he wanted to think about was Elena in Mason's bed. Just to imagine them together made his stomach churned.

"When she coming bwack?" the little girl asked for the tenth time looking up at him with her wide green eyes.

Damon looked down and stroked her hair softly.

"She'll come back when you'll be sleeping."

"I miss hew..."

"I know, Princess. And I'm sure she misses you too?"

The little girl smiled at her uncle.

"Do you miss hew too, Uncle Damon?"

Damon coughed. What could he say to that?

"Of course." He said simply and she smiled again.

She climbed on his lap and snuggled on his chest.

"I miss mommy and daddy too..." she yawned.

Damon watched the little girl with adoration. He was starting to understand why his brother wanted a family so soon. For a second he imagine what his life could be like with a child and a wife. Someone like Elena...

He shook his head and was about to keep reading when he heard a little snore. He looked down and saw Lexi was sleeping. He put the book down and scooped his goddaughter in his arms and walked upstairs where he put her in her pink bed in her pink room. He kissed her head and put her teddy bear, which was also pink, in her little arms. She unconsciously cuddled it.

"Goodnight, baby girl" he whispered and left her room.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking on the sidewalk as fast as her heels allowed her. The breeze was getting cold so she crossed her arms on her chest and rubbed her hands on each arms. She heard a car slowing down and new it was him but she kept walking looking straight in front of her.<p>

"Elena..." he said slowly. "Let me explain."

She kept walking and ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him and she certainly didn't want to hear his lame excuses.

"You're really going to ignore me?" he scoffed. "Get in the car, Elena."

"I'd rather walk." she snapped.

"It's an hour walk, baby. Get in the car." He was starting to get impatient.

"I don't care!" she spat. "And don't call me baby. I'm not your baby anymore."

She kept walking and he kept driving slowly to follow her.

"Please! You're not going to break up with because of that! It was an accident!"

Elena stopped straight and stared at him with disbelief. An accident?

"You mean that this woman 'accidentally' walked in the men restroom, 'accidentally' tripped on her own feet and her mouth 'accidentally' fell on your dick?" she yelled quoting the word with her fingers.

"Fine! Suit yourself and walk home! Don't start complaining when it starts raining!" he growled and pressed the gas to drive away.

"Fuck you, Mason!" she shouted in the silent night.

She picked her phone in her purse to call a taxi and when she saw her battery was dead she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>It was storming when Damon got out of his shower. He could hear the thunder and see the lightning illuminating the dark night. He dried himself and put his black sweats on. He wanted to make sure Lexi was still sleeping and that she wasn't scared of the storm.<p>

He walked in the hallway and slowly opened Lexi's bedroom door. The little girl didn't seem to be disturbed by the storm. She was soundly asleep, clutching on her pink teddy. She let out a little snort and turned around. Damon smiled closing the door.

Suddenly he heard the door downstairs but with the thunder crashing outside he couldn't be sure. He climbed down the stairs and heard noise in the kitchen. He smirked when he looked at the time on the clock on the wall. It was only nine, meaning Elena's date was short and it pleased him that she wouldn't spend the night with the jerk.

When he walked in the kitchen though, his smirk fell. Something was wrong. She was completely soaked and he tried not to notice how her dress was clinging on her body. She was shaking and she trying to open the whisky bottle. Something wasn't right at all.

"Elena?" he called.

She jumped and turned around making the bottle fall on the counter. It was a good thing it was still close otherwise it would be empty and dripping on the floor. Damon wasn't prepared for what was standing before him. She looked completely devastated. She was pale, livid. Her mascara was running on her cheeks and Damon knew it wasn't only because of the rain. Her red and puffy eyes were the proof that she cried. She turned back quickly and battle with the bottle again.

In three long strides, Damon was standing behind her.

"Elena... Tell me what happened."

"I just want a drink..." she said, her voice so low that he wasn't sure if she really talked.

Damon started to be really concerned and even scared as he made many scenarios in his head. What has the jerk done to her? Did he break up with her? Did he force himself on her? He felt rage bursting in every pore of his body at the idea. If that bastard did something he was dead!

"I should've known... It's all my fault..."

"Elena... Please, tell me what happened."

Damon put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised how cold her skin felt. No wonder she was shaking this much. She was icy cold.

He gently turned her so he could look at her. He stroked her cold and wet arms up in down in an attempt to warm her up. He noticed her lips were turning blue. He never was this angry before than he was now looking at her. Not even when he find out that Katherine had slept with Mason.

"I should've known a man like him couldn't love someone like me." she murmured and started crying again.

Damon took her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her solidly and held her tight on his naked chest. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The real question was the other way around. How could someone as sweet and beautiful as Elena, love someone like this jerk?

He let her cry on his neck while she was gripping on his shoulder. He felt like a dick to enjoy this moment but he couldn't help to think she was where she was supposed to be. He loved how much it felt good to hold her and how he didn't want to let her go.

When she stopped crying she pulled away and wiped her tears from her face.

"You're freezing, Elena you should take a hot bath and change before you catch the death." he said gently.

She nodded and with one hand he cupped her face. Their gaze locked together and she leaned on his touch. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"God, I must look awful." she tried to smile and looked away.

"I think you're beautiful, Elena"

He watched her take a sharp intake of breath and she took a few steps back.

"I'm going to shower and changed." she told him. "And then I'll just go to bed."

As she walked away Damon grabbed her wrist gently and she stopped. Her eyes met his again.

"You didn't tell me. What has Mason done?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Damon. At least, not tonight."

She looked at him and seemed to realize he was only wearing sweats pant. She felt stupid to not notice this detail when he was holding her.

"Okay. I understand. But please, tell me he didn't try to-"

She seemed to understand what he was trying to ask because she didn't let him finish.

"No! No, nothing like that..."

Damon felt relieved to know that. That didn't mean he wasn't imagining thousands of way he could kill him very slowly and painfully. Maybe after all he'll get to punch him in the face like he wanted to.

"Goodnight, Damon. And thank you..."

"Goodnight, Elena."

He watched her leave the kitchen. He replaced the whisky bottle in the cupboard and turned off the light before leaving the kitchen himself. When he walked in the hallway upstairs he heard her shower running. He just hoped she was okay.

He went to check on Lexi one last time. She was still sleeping peacefully. When he arrived in his room he noticed the storm was now quiet. He climbed into his gigantic bed and look through the window. The rain had almost stopped. Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow would be a better day. Because he believed that after the rain, the light always came. In every ways...

* * *

><p>AN: Hello amazing readers and Delena lovers! I hope you're all doing great!

I'm horrible! I know! I'm sorry for taking so long to update my stories! I was so busy, it was crazy! I'll try to update more often, but with five stories going on at the same time, I don't know how to do it! Ha ha!

Hmmm... So this chapter was one of my longest. 5000 words! (almost)

Mason had been a jerk once again! At least Elena knows the truth now. She's definitely through with him. However we will see him again and Damon won't be too happy about that.

Now... I've mentioned this only once in another story, but English is not my principal language. I tried my best to make it bearable but I knew it wasn't perfect. I finally found (after a year) how to change the autocorrect to English on my laptop! It's a little easier for me now since my laptop is letting me know when something is wrong. It's still not perfect but I think it's better.

All this babble is to let you know I might re-edit the previous chapters because I was appalled to see how many mistakes I've left. So if you receive an email for each one of them, I apologize in advance. :)

Hope you like the chapter. Please review, I love to read from you.

Take care.

Eve xo

Twitter: titeve79

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing...


	6. Another Storm

A/N: I just want to take a second to thank everyone for still reading this. I love you all. Thank you for all your nice reviews; I really enjoy reading them. Also, I want to thank LuveSucks for checking this chapter for me. Thank you Noha!

Hope you'll like this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on it.

**Dlisclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 6

Another Storm

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker<em>

"_Goodnight, Damon. And thank you..."_

"_Goodnight, Elena."_

_He watched her leave the kitchen. He replaced the whisky bottle in the cupboard and turned off the light before leaving the kitchen himself. When he walked in the hallway upstairs he heard her shower running. He just hoped she was okay._

_He went to check on Lexi one last time. She was still sleeping peacefully. When he arrived in his room he noticed the storm was now quiet. He climbed into his gigantic bed and look through the window. The rain had almost stopped. Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow would be a better day. Because he believed that after the rain, the light always came. In every ways..._

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to her alarm next to her bed. Rumour Has It by Adele filled her room. She could have laughed if she didn't still feel like crying. She felt so stupid for trusting Mason, to believe he ever loved her and, most of all, for loving him. To make things worst she had a migraine and a sore throat. She was pretty sure she was going to have a cold or the flu.<p>

With a huff, she pushed the sheets off her body. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the edge and balanced herself on her feet. She brushed her hair off her face and went to her bathroom. She took a quick shower before putting some jeans and a shirt on. She needed to start this new day and keep herself busy. Elena wanted nothing more than to try not to think about Mason. She wanted to focus on Lexi and herself. Hopefully, with Damon having to go to work, she would be just fine doing that since she'll be alone with the little girl all day.

Elena walked to Lexi's room and slowly opened the door. Instead of finding her still asleep like she supposed she would be, the little girl was sitting in the middle of her bed. She had her teddy in her lap and the little girl was in a serious discussion with her the teddy bear.

"Mr. Bear. I gonna tawk to mommy and daddy today!"

Lexi was looking intently at her teddy bear like she was listening to it. She nodded at it and giggled.

"And I gonna see my Aunty Elna, too!" she cheered.

Elena's heart warmed up and she smiled. She knocked softly on the door and leaned on the doorframe. Lexi's head turned in her direction. She got up on her bed and started to jump up and down on the mattress.

"Aunty Elna! You hewe!" she squealed.

Elena walked into the little girl's room and brought a finger to her own lips.

"Shhss... You'll wake Damon up." Elena warned softly.

She took Lexi in her arms and pecked her on the cheek. The little girl wrapped her arms around Elena's neck.

"I happy to see you." Lexi said.

Elena smiled. "I'm happy to see you too, princess."

"I don't want you to go out with youw boyfwiend again." the little girl pouted. "I don't like him."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek before she smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to, Lexi."

"Yay!"

Elena only wished she could be as happy as her goddaughter but to be honest she was still too angry and hurt. Of course a little part of her was glad it was over but she couldn't help to feel betrayed and stupid. She loved him, she gave him her heart and her trust and he step on it, crushing it in the process.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" Elena asked the little girl and walked them out the pink room.

"I want the tiger ceweal!" she cheered.

Elena laughed softly. "Frosted flakes it is, then."

* * *

><p>Damon stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He used a smaller one to dry his hair before he wiped the steam in the mirror with it. He threw the small towel in the basket in the corner and walked back to his room. He needed to get dressed for work.<p>

Damon was reluctant to go to work today for two reasons. First, the amount of work he would have because of Stefan's absence would double. Thank God, his best friend and associate was there for him. Alaric offered his help with the important clients allowing him to keep working on his own contracts. It would be great to share something else than bourbon with him, for a change. It's been a while since they teamed up to work on the same contract. It would be great to work with Ric.

And then, of course, there was Elena. Sweet Elena. He wasn't sure he should leave her alone after last night. He could still picture her in the kitchen, shivering and completely soaked from the storm, crying and upset. The memory got him angrier than he already was.

Mason Fucking Lockwood.

Elena assured him he didn't try to force himself on her and that had been a huge relief to know that, but would she have told him if he did try to? He needed to know exactly what that bastard did to her because his imagination was swimming in its own ocean.

Damon picked a black Hugo Boss suit and a button up white shirt from his closet and dropped them on his bed. He walked to his drawers and grabbed a pair of socks and boxers. What could have happened last night? Was he inappropriate? Did he break up with her? Broke her heart? Did he hit her?

Damon shut his drawer angrily. He hoped the bastard hadn't forgotten the last time Damon got into a fight with him. He can remember it pretty well. When he had discovered Mason had slept with Katherine. It hadn't left his mind, how Mason's nose had cracked under his fist. And then after that, how he had slept with Mason's girlfriend, of that time, Jules. The thought made him smirk. How great would it be for his fist to meet Mason's face again? That would be the best reunion ever!

Damon quickly got dressed. He combed his hair with his hand and walked out of his room. He slowly went to Lexi's room but it was empty. The little girl was already up meaning Elena was, too. When he walked next to her bedroom and noticed her door was ajar, he couldn't help himself taking a peek in her room.

Damon stepped into it knowing he shouldn't be there. It was a beautiful room that suited Elena perfectly. The walls were a light pastel purple, her furniture was white and her bed was made to the exception of her comforter that was folded in the middle of her bed. The sheets were a cream colour with a pink tiny floral pattern on them.

Damon took a look around him and inhaled deeply. Her perfume still lingered in the air. It smelt like jasmine. It smelt like her. He remembered last night when he got to held her against him. The combination of her cold skin mixed with her warm breath and her floral scent had been enough to drive him crazy. He would have given anything he possessed to hold her all night. The thought had haunted him and pursued him as far as in his dreams.

He decided it was better for him to get out of there. He needed to see her anyway. He needed to know she was alright. Make sure she was okay. He closed the door behind him and went downstairs. He could hear Lexi talking about some kind of tiger cereals which he had absolutely no idea what it could be.

When he walked in the kitchen, he saw Lexi and Elena at the table with a box of Frosted flakes. So that was the tiger cereal, he thought for himself, and he chuckled at his goddaughter's cute logic. That's when Lexi saw him.

"Uncle Damon! Goodmowning!" She babbled all at once with her mouth still full of cereals.

Elena laughed softly.

"Lexi... Don't talked if your mouth is full, sweetie."

The little girl took another spoonful of cereals, spilling milk everywhere.

"Okway."

Elena shook her head with a grin and looked up. Her eyes widened when she took notice of Damon. He looked insanely gorgeous in his black suit. His hair was still damped a little from his shower and she could smell his fresh scent and shampoo from where she was. It was intoxicating. It was...

She got up quickly and turned her back to him. She walked to the counter and grabbed a mug for him.

"Coffee, Damon?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Yes, please."

While she poured coffee in a mug for him, Damon walked to Lexi and kissed her head.

"Good morning, princess." He told her.

He was rewarded with a huge grin with a chin dripping with milk. Damon then, walk behind Elena and when she turned back to him, she almost collided with his chest. She was lucky enough to not spill coffee everywhere.

"Sorry." She muttered nervously.

Damon chuckled. "It's okay. No harm done."

He picked the mug from her hand and their fingers brushed for a few seconds. It was enough to make him feel like he just had touched an exposed wire. Damon took a step back and she looked away. He cleared his throat and she ran a hand in her hair.

"So..." He began. "How are you?" He looked concerned.

Their eyes locked again.

"I'm fine."

Damon sighed. "Elena... I know you said he didn't..." He waved his hand in the air. "But I need to know wh-"

"Damon... Please. I don't want to talk about it. Not now. Not with Lexi in the room" She whispered.

"But-"

"Damon." She insisted. "It's not what you think. Let's just say that I won't be seeing him again... ever."

Instant relief filled his entire body. The news of her not seeing the bastard again rejoiced him extremely. That made her single... Free like air to date other men... A man like him, maybe? He shook the idea out of his mind. Where did that come from? He still needed to know what happened last night so he would know exactly why he's punching the moron's face when he sees him.

"I'm glad to know that." He saw her eyes widened. "You deserve better than a man like him." He quickly added. "I know him since we were kids. I know how he can be... What he can do..."

Elena frowned. "You don't like him." It was a statement.

"No I don't." He said adamant. "And now that he hurt you, I hate him." His blue eyes gazed at her intently.

Elena's lips parted and her pulse quickened like crazy. What was he doing? Damon lifted a hand and was about to touch her face when they heard a noise behind them followed by some sniffing. Their heads snapped toward Lexi. The little girl was close to tears because she had dropped her bowl of cereals on the floor.

"I sorwy." She sniffed again.

Elena walked past Damon and ran toward the little girl.

"It's okay, princess. It was just an accident."

"My pajamas wet." She cried.

"It's okay." Elena repeated softly. "We'll go change. That's all." She took Lexi in her arms.

Elena met Damon's eyes. He was looking at her with an expression on his face she couldn't depict. She smiled at him and he walked to them. He crouched a little to face Lexi and stroked her cheek gently.

"Don't cry, sweetie." He kissed her head. "It was just an accident."

Damon looked back at Elena. "Go. I'll clean before I leave for work."

"Thank you, Damon." She said before turning her back at him and leaving the kitchen.

He watched her go away with Lexi who was still sniffing in the crook of her neck.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at Lexi as she was sitting on the floor of her playroom and was busy playing with her Barbie dolls. She was carefully installing them in the hugest dollhouse Elena had ever seen. Lexi lifted her head up to meet Elena's and grinned happily.<p>

"My dollies awe having pajamas pawty!"

"That sounds fun! Your dolls are very lucky!"

"Yes!" Lexi giggled. "Lots fun!"

Elena smiled as she looked at Lexi. After the cereals incident earlier this morning, her goddaughter finally had a smile on her cute little face and it was something Elena was waiting for. She hated seeing her sad.

A phone rang in the living room and made Elena turned her head at the source. She got up on her feet and softened her clothes.

"You stay here, sweetie. I'll go answer the phone, okay?"

"Huh uh" The little girl nodded more interested in her dolls than her aunt.

Elena laughed and shook her head. She ran into the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena!" A voice squealed.

"Caroline! How are you?"

"I'm good! We're good! I have good news."

"Really? Are you coming back soon?"

"Yes!" Caroline almost shouted with glee. "We've met with the people of the U.S.A embassy to get papers and passports. If everything goes well, we'll be home by the end of the week!"

"Caroline, that's amazing!"

"I know... I can't wait to see my baby girl and take her in my arms." Her voice lost suddenly a little of her joy. "God, I miss her."

"And she misses you, too. And her daddy."

"Put her on the phone. I want to hear her voice."

"Of course, Caroline. Just a sec."

Elena walked back to the playroom where Lexi was still playing with her dolls.

"Lexi?" Elena crouched beside the little girl. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Lexi looked up. "Mommy?"

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed smiling and already jumping up and down.

Elena gently put the phone against Lexi's ear.

"Mommy! Love you!"

* * *

><p>Damon was enjoying his coffee break. Or at least he was attempting to. Work had been crazy, if not, hell for the past three hours. To top it all he had a throbbing migraine from his lack of sleep from last night. It didn't help that he couldn't get Elena out of his mind. Now, it was to the point when he had trouble focusing on anything but her.<p>

Alaric came in the room and grabbed a mug that he filled with hot coffee. He leaned on the counter and stared at his friend who was rubbing his index and middle fingers on his temples. Alaric smirked first and then he chuckled.

"Man, you look beat."

Damon huffed. "Thanks, Ric." He said with sarcasm and his friend laughed louder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Damon almost barked which made Alaric laugh even more.

"Oh come on! It's me, man. You can't hide anything from me." Alaric told him and he went to sit next to Damon. "I bet it's a woman!" He smirked. "It's always a woman with you."

"Ric... Shut up. Please?"

"Ah... It's totally a woman. So, do I know her?" Alaric asked still smirking.

Damon sighed deeply with annoyance. Good lord, he liked his buddy but he could be such a pain in the ass at times.

"Why are we friends, again?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm awesome and let you drink from my stash full of the best bourbon."

Damon chuckled. "Yep, Ric. It was always about the bourbon."

Alaric playfully punched Damon on his upper arm.

"Seriously, man. What's up with you?"

"Fine! It is a woman but it's not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"God you're annoying sometimes."

Alaric smirked again. "Annoying you is my ultimate hobby." He quipped and Damon scowled him. "So what was it this time?" Alaric kept pressuring him. "You had to tear the girl out of your bed? The poor girl didn't want to leave?" Alaric shook his head mockingly. "My poor Damon..."

"I didn't sleep with her." Damon almost growled.

"What! You mean there's a woman on this planet that didn't jump into your bed willingly after two seconds?"

Damon had a quick flash of the image of Elena in his bed, underneath him with her head thrown back with her chocolate hair sprawled on his pillows. That did not help the state of mind he was already in. He needed to focus on his anger toward Lockwood instead. Yeah... That was a better idea. Picturing how he would beat him up was the safest image for his mind and sanity.

"Would you just shut up, please?" Damon tried to control his tone. It wasn't Ric's fault after all.

"Okay, okay. But please tell me. I'm starting to worry here."

Damon sighed again. "It's Elena..." He muttered so low that Alaric wasn't sure if he understood correctly.

"Elena?" He frowned. "As in Chub?"

"Don't call her that." Damon hissed.

"Whoa! Easy, man!" Alaric chuckled. "I wasn't insulting her. I always thought she was cute. To be honest, I thought she was beautiful." He shrugged.

It was Damon's turned to frown. Yes, she was beautiful. He already knew that by now. Had he been so stupid in the past for not noticing? Or maybe he had just been a stupid superficial jerk? He used to be so enthralled by Katherine and all those other women in the past years...

"It was you who was calling her that anyway." Alaric pulled him out of his thoughts.

That was true. He had been the one calling her out with that nickname. He had been the stupid foolish one who used to enjoy making her blush. He had been the one mocking her and using her crush on him just to make her uncomfortable.

"Did you know she was with Mason?" Damon blurted out.

"What? Lockwood?"

"The one and only."

"I admit she could have done better but what's the problem?"

Damon's hand gripped hard on his mug. "He did something to her last night. Something horrible. She was a mess when she came back home. To top it all, the jerk let her walk back alone in the storm." He spat in disgust. "I tried to get her to tell me what he did but she didn't." He ran his free hand in his hair. "If you could have seen her last night, Ric. I've never seen her like this..."

"You think he tried to..." Alaric waved his hand in the air. He didn't want to say the word.

"That's what I thought, too, at first." He said with his eyes closed. "But when I asked her, she told me that wasn't the case... But I don't know if I can believe her. I mean... It's not like she would tell me..."

"How was she this morning?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Okay, I guess. She said she didn't want to talk with Lexi around. Which I can understand... But all I want to do is to pay a visit to that bastard and..."

Alaric's lips slowly curved upward.

"What now?" Damon asked more annoyed than ever.

"Nothing, buddy. Just that you seem to have grown more attracted to her in the last few days." He was now smirking again.

"Shut up!" Damon snapped which made Alaric burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Elena was finishing the dishes when she heard a loud knock on the door. She frowned because she wasn't expecting anyone. She took Lexi in her arms and headed to the door. The knocks were getting more and more insistent and louder and Elena had a bad feeling on who might be at the door. She put Lexi on the floor and gave the little girl her phone.<p>

"Why don't you go to your playroom, princess? You can play with the bird in my phone. Okay?"

The knocks on the door kept going and she could hear him outside.

"Elena! Let me in! I know you're in there!" Mason yelled.

"Go in your playroom, sweetie. It's going to be okay." Elena told Lexi who was looking scared by the noise.

"Go. It's going to be alright." She said again.

Elena waited for Lexi to go away and then she opened the door.

"Mason." She said blocking him with her arm and her hand on the doorframe.

"It was about time." He growled.

Elena stiffened at the tone in his voice. He was clearly angry... and completely wasted. He was wearing the clothes he was last night. His eyes were bloodshot and she could smell the hard liquor that was on him from where she was standing.

"Mason, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He snapped.

"Well, you should leave because I don't want to see you!" She hissed at him.

"Oh no, you bitch! You don't tell me what to do!"

Mason violently made his way in the house pushing Elena on the side. He walked in the living room stumbling on his feet a few times. She quickly followed him wondering if he had driven all the way here. She assumed he did. She just hoped he didn't cause any accidents.

She sighed in relief when she didn't see Lexi in there but heard her in her playroom. The last thing she wanted was for Mason to scare the little girl and she knew he would scare her to death. When Mason turned around to look at her, she froze in place. His features were hard. So was his voice when he spoke to her.

"It's all your fault! I lost everything because of you!" He spat between clenched teeth.

Elena crossed her arms on her chest.

"What are you talking about, Mason?" She said slowly hoping Lexi wouldn't hear any of this.

Mason scoffed sarcastically. "What am I talking about?" He shouted. "You left me last night! You left me for my tiny mistake because you're childish!"

Elena's eyes widened. "You cheated on me, Mason. You cheated on me with your agent and you cheated on me with that woman in the bathroom while we were on a date." She said as calmly as she could be. "Tell me, Mason. Since when are you sleeping with Jules?"

Mason took two steps forward and Elena stepped back. She needed to keep some distance between them because in all honesty she was beginning to be frightened by Mason's behavior. But Mason was quicker even in his drunken state and he grabbed her upper arm and he squeezed it hard.

"That was your fault, too! You were never there!"

Elena tried to pull herself free but his hold was too strong.

"I was in school, Mason. I was getting my degree!" She chocked.

"I was more important than your stupid school!"

Elena gasped under the shock. How could he blame her for trying to reach her dream? How could he try to guilt trip her for everything? How could she havebeen so blind to see the real Mason? She couldn't believe how stupid she had been; especially in this moment when Mason was now holding her two arms solidly.

"Mason, stop it! You're hurting me!" She struggled with him but he was still stronger.

"You haven't seen hurt, yet!" He hissed in her ear.

* * *

><p>In the playroom, Lexi was sitting on the floor curled up in the corner of the room. She was holding hard on her aunt's phone. The mean man was shouting and yelling and her aunty Elna was begging him to stop. She didn't understand why the man was shouting like that and she wanted to help her aunt but she was too scared to go in the living room.<p>

When her teary eyes dropped on the phone, she noticed it looked exactly like her mommy's. She also remembered her mommy teaching her how to phone her daddy with it. It was a fun phone because all she had to do was to push a button to light the screen and then to put her finger on the green phone.

She decided she could try to call someone to come save her aunty Elna. She pressed the round button at the bottom and then she put her finger on the green phone. Her finger was sticky a little so she had to do it again. When it finally worked, she saw many pictures of people she didn't know. It was mostly other girls around her aunt age. She also saw the mean man picture and she grimaced.

It was when she saw a picture of him that she knew who to call for help. If there was someone nice and strong enough to save her aunty Elna, it was her uncle Damon! So she touched the button and put the phone to her ear.

"Elena?" He answered after the first ring. "Is everything alright?"

"Uncle Damon?" She sobbed.

"Lexi? Lexi, where is Elena, sweetie?"

"The mean man hewe..." She said between sobs. "He shouting at my aunty Elna. I scawed..."


	7. The Hero

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 7

The Hero

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker<em>

"_Elena?" He answered. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Uncle Damon?" She sobbed._

"_Lexi? Lexi, where is Elena, sweetie?"_

"_The mean man hewe..." She said between sobs. "He shouting at my aunty Elna. I scawed..."_

* * *

><p>Damon felt his entire bloodstream going cold. He jumped on his feet so fast his chair wheeled back and hit the wall behind him. Panic burst into him like a bitch. His hand clutched so hard on his phone it could have broken. What the hell was going on? He had a good idea on whom the 'mean man' could be and that didn't help him to calm his nerves down. In fact, they were on the fragile line of exploding all over the place.<p>

"Lexi? I need you to tell me where you are."

"I in my funwoom. Aunty Elna gave phone to play with the biwds." She half whispered, half sobbed.

That was a good thing, he thought. He didn't what were the birds about but at least she was out of danger as long as she would stay there. Damon stuck his phone between his ear and shoulder while he struggled awkwardly to put on his jacket one sleeve at a time.

"I want you to stay in there, Lexi. Do you understand?"

Damon tried to keep his voice steady and calm. The last thing this little girl needed was to get even more frightened. But to tell the truth, he was freaking out. He was completely out of his mind. He was shaking with anger and the fact that he didn't know what was going on over there sent a rush of panic in his body.

"Lexi?" He asked again. "You stay in your playroom, okay?"

The little girl didn't answer. He could hear her heartbreaking sobs and sniffing. His own heart clenched hearing those sounds and he ran a shaking hand in his already messy hair.

"Lexi... answer Uncle Damon. Will you stay in your playroom?"

Damon was now fumbling in his pocket to find his car key. The panic he felt wouldn't leave him. His heart was pounding hard and loud in his chest. What if Mason hurt Elena? What if he hurt Lexi? Oh God! Thoughts like these were not going to help him.

"Lexi?" Now he sounded desperate.

"Okway. I stway in funwoom." She managed to answer him.

Damon exhaled all the air in his lungs. He opened the door of his office in a hurry. The door made a bam noise when it went violently against the wall. Alaric who was sitting on the edge of their secretary's desk raised his eyebrows in confusion and Rose jumped on her feet.

"Cancel all my meetings for this afternoon, Rose." He barked at the poor woman with his phone on his chest.

"Mr. Salvatore? Even the one with the Mikaelson?"

"Yes!" He shouted passing by in front of them in a hurry.

"But they'll be here in ten minutes, Sir."

"Fuck!" Damon growled and stopped to turn around. "Shit!"

"Sir..." Damon's secretary, taken aback, wasn't sure what to do.

"Damon, what's wrong with you?" His friend demanded.

He motioned to Alaric to wait with one of his finger up.

"Sweetie, are you still on the phone?" He asked gently and Alaric's frown deepened.

"Yes." The little girl sniffed.

"That's good, princess. You stay on the phone with me, okay? I'm coming home as fast as I can."

"Okay, Uncle Damon."

Alaric looked more and more concerned.

"Damon?"

"I don't have time, Ric. Lexi's on the phone. Mason's home with Elena and things aren't good."

"What! Do you need help? You want me to go with you?" His friend asked him ready to leave if he had to.

"Should I call the police?" Rose asked a hand on the phone.

Damon started walking toward the elevator with Alaric on his heels.

"No, Rose." He replied after a second of reflection and he pressed the calling button.

"You want me to come with you?" Alaric asked again.

Damon almost jumped in the elevator when the doors opened.

"No. Stay here and meet with the Mikaelson for me."

"Of course, man. I will. Call me if you need anything else."

Damon never answered as the elevator doors closed on him.

* * *

><p>Mason's hands were gripping on her arms harder than ever. Tears were forming in her eyes and she tried to push him away from her but even in his inebriated state he was still too strong for her. Elena's only concern, however, was for the little girl in the next room. She was praying to God that Lexi would stay in her playroom.<p>

"Mason, please... Let me go. You're hurting me."

He huffed and pushed her violently. She fell on the ground and hit her back on the couch. She gasped under the pain.

"Jules left me too!" Mason yelled. "Because of you! Because you called her!"

Elena quickly got on her feet and moved backward when he started getting close to her again. She raised and held her hands in front of her as a feeble attempt of protection.

"You should leave, Mason. And you need to calm down. You're not yourself." Her voice was almost soothing, calming... begging. She didn't want him to be angrier than he was already.

Mason wasn't listening to her. Instead, he kept moving forward and she was walking backward as if they were playing a bizarre cat and mouse game. She was trying to keep as much distance as she could between them. And keep him as far away as possible from the playroom.

"She doesn't want to be my agent anymore!" He kept yelling throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to lose all my sponsors! It's all your fault!" He was seething and pointing at her.

"Mason, I'm sorry. I really am..." She told him with a shaky voice. "But you need to calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you stupid bitch!"

* * *

><p>Damon ran out of the building and accidentally knocked a man into the wall on is way out. He threw a quick 'sorry' over his shoulder and saw a security guard helping the man. Damon kept running in the parking lot. He didn't answer to the flow of insults that came to his ears. He didn't have time for a polite conversation.<p>

He cursed when he dropped his keys on the ground behind his car and he crouched to pick them up. Quickly, Damon ran around his car, unlocked the door and jumped into it. He fought with the seatbelt with one hand while he was holding his phone with the other.

"Okay, sweetie. I'm in my car, now. I'm going to be there soon." He told Lexi and put his key in the ignition.

"The man still shouting." Lexi she whispered.

Damon clenched his teeth and look back behind him while he pulled back from his parking spot. He didn't see the car coming from behind him and he would have collided with it if the other driver wouldn't have hit his break in time.

When he pressed the gas making the tires screeching he was rewarded by the horn of the other car. A quick glance in his rear view mirror showed him a Bentley parking in the spot he just left. Fuck, Damon thought. That must have been the Mikaelson arriving.

"Can you hear, Elena?" He asked over the phone trying to hide the stress in his voice.

"Yes."

"Does she seem okay?"

"She crying. He not nice."

Damon exited the parking lot and kept driving. Twice the speed limit permitted, in the middle of Mystic Falls. Thank God the streets were pretty much empty at this hour. He had to hit the break though, when the lights turned red at the intersection. Damon cursed again. Damn lights!

"Can you still hear them?" Damon asked Lexi, knowing that as long as she could hear Elena that means Elena was still alright.

"She tell him to stop and calm down and he tell hew she a bwitch." Lexi explained between whispers and sobs.

Adrenaline and rage rushed into him. His hand gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. His blue eyes glared at the red lights as if he could make them change to green with his mind. Why the fuck were these lights so long?

"Uncle Damon! I heawd a noise! Huwwy!"

The ache, fear and panic he felt in this moment were indescribable. It felt like someone was tearing and ripping his heart from his chest. His hands were still clutching hard on the wheel and the phone. To make it worst, these damn lights were still red.

"I go help Aunty Elna!" The little girl said.

"NO!" He instinctively screamed into the phone.

Damon knew he'd just been way too harsh and he'd probably scared Lexi with the tone of his voice but he couldn't let her go near Mason. That wasn't an option. He needed the little girl to remained exactly where she was. Safe.

"Listen, sweetie." He said with a softer voice. "You really need to stay in your playroom, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts, Lexi. I want you to stay where you are."

"Huwwy, Uncle Damon." Lexi whispered. "He shouting loud. I don't like him."

"Don't worry, princess. I'm almost there."

Damon stared at the red lights. He was the only one at the intersection. He checked his left and his right to finally check his left again. Screw the red lights, he thought and hit the gas pedal. He couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"I'm on my way, Lexi. I'm almost there." He repeated.

* * *

><p>Elena thought she just heard Lexi talking but she was sure it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She doubted the little girl was in the mood to play with her dolls or any other toy in the moment. Elena could still see the image of her goddaughter in her head when Mason had arrived. She had looked frightened by the man. So unless Lexi was talking to herself, Elena had definitely imagined Lexi's voice.<p>

A rougher voice sent an unpleasant shiver through her body. She walked backward slowly toward a desk where the phone was. She didn't want to do this but if Mason didn't calm down soon she would have to call the police.

"I won't let you take everything from me. I won't!"

Elena remained silent. She knew at this point talking him into calming down wasn't going to work. It would be useless. She never thought he could go that far. She never pictured him as a violent man. She always knew he had a strong character but not this much, not like that.

"You will call Jules again and you'll tell her you lied." He ordered.

Her eyes widened in terror when she saw him take quick steps toward her. The features of his face were deformed with rage. He grabbed the phone behind her and gave it to her. Mason was standing so close she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Now!" He growled glaring at her with anger.

Elena took the phone with a shaky hand and took a step back. She gave him a quick glance before taking another step back and dialed 9-1-1. There was immediately an answer.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She said as fast as she could. "I need the police at the boarding house. I-"

Suddenly everything happened really fast. Before she could realise anything, Mason grabbed her by the throat with one hand and with the other her grabbed the phone and hung up before throwing it somewhere in the room.

"You bitch!" He snarled.

"Ma-son..." She choked.

Her hands gripped around his wrist and scratched it to defend herself but the pressure around her neck was too strong and her vision became blurry. The lack of air in her lungs made her weak and she dropped on her knees but he still wouldn't let go.

"Get up! You bitch! Get the fuck up!"

Mason let go of her throat and picked her up by her arms again. Her vision was still blurred and she coughed trying to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car in front of the boarding house. Not caring about removing the key from the ignition he jumped out of his car leaving the door open. He ran to the house and slammed opened the door before rushing inside.<p>

When he reached the living room, he froze in shock, but only for a second. He saw Mason gripping on Elena's arms and he could see the tears rolling on her cheeks. The shock was quickly replaced by undeniable rage and anger. He never hated Mason as much as he did in this instant.

With a growl he grabbed Mason and turned him around to face him so suddenly that Elena stumbled back at the impact. Damon didn't waste any more time and he threw his fist into Mason's face. Elena let out a scream, startled with Damon's arrival. Damon followed his first punch with another one and another one. Mason lost his balance and fell on his ass on the floor.

"Don't touch her." Damon hissed picking Mason up by the collar to put him back on his feet.

"I already did." Mason replied smugly and wiped the blood from his bottom lip. "More than once." He bragged arrogantly.

If Damon thought he was pissed at Mason before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. With and animalistic growl, Damon sent his knee into Mason's stomach twice. Mason pushed Damon back and tried to send a punch himself but Damon easily dodged it. He grabbed Mason's arm and twisted it behind his back earning a groan of pain from Mason.

"What is it, Damon?" He hissed between each intakes of breath he was taking. "Jealous I had something you didn't?"

Damon roughly pushed Mason on the floor. Before he could attack again, Mason flipped on his back and kicked Damon in the face. He heard Elena scream again behind him and it distracted him. Unfortunately for him it was just enough time for Mason to strike again.

"Mason! Stop it!" Elena begged.

Damon was on the floor and Mason was over him punching him. She tried to push Mason off Damon but he knocked her off of him and she stumbled backward falling and hitting her head on the coffee table.

Then, out of nowhere, a little furry with pigtails came out running, screaming and crying. Armed with her Barbie doll, she threw it on Mason's head and then kicked him in the shin. Mason yelped and snapped his head toward Lexi.

"You little bi-" Mason never got to finish because Damon was already on him.

Elena quickly reached for Lexi and held her against her chest. She didn't want her to witness the fight. Damon was punching Mason nonstop and to be honest Elena was scared he was about to kill Mason if he didn't put an end to that.

"Damon... Please stop." She begged.

He was pinning Mason to the floor.

"Don't tell me you're defending him." He snapped not looking at her.

"It's you I'm thinking about, Damon. Don't do this. Not in front of Lexi."

That seemed to get through him. Lexi. Oh God. That poor little girl, he thought. He let go of Mason and turned around to see the two girls on the floor. Elena was holding tight on the little girl. Lexi was crying in her arms. It broke his heart. Damn it, he scolded himself.

"Please..." Elena asked him and he nodded.

There was suddenly a commotion outside. Sheriff Forbes got into the house along with two deputies with guns in their hands. It took her only seconds to understand something really wrong was going on. Mason was crawling on the floor trying to get up on his feet. His face was bloody, beaten to a pulp. Damon was standing not too far from him. His hands still clenched into solid fists. Near the couch on the floor were sitting a shaken Elena holding a crying Lexi.

"What happened here?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Damon closed the door on Liz Forbes who just had left after taking their depositions. The deputies had left with Mason an hour ago for the hospital due to what had looked like a broken nose. He wished he could have hurt the bastard more.<p>

He walked in the living room to see them on the couch. He was finally alone with Elena and Lexi. The little girl looked scared and tired and she was curled around Elena. Damon went to sit next to them watching them closely. He was still worried about the both of them.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly.

"I think so." Elena answered looking down at Lexi. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She then asked the little girl.

Lexi nodded. "I don't want him come back." She looked up at her aunt.

"He's not, Lexi. This time he won't be coming back."

"I won't let him come back, princess." Damon jumped in. "I promise."

Lexi looked at him shyly and Damon wondered what was wrong with the little girl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked gently.

"Awe you still angwy at me, Uncle Damon?"

Damon couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face.

"I wasn't angry at you, Lexi. Why are you saying that?"

Lexi was closed to tears again.

"You shout at me on the phone." She said with a little low voice.

Damon slid off the couch and dropped on his knees to face the little girl that was still curled around Elena.

"I wasn't mad at you, Lexi. Uncle Damon was scared for you and Elena." He stroked her cheek softly. "I wanted you to stay safe in your playroom. I didn't want you to get hurt." He explained as softly as he could. _And your mother would have killed me for it._ He added for himself.

"Okay..."

"Are you sure you're okay, princess?"

"Yes." There was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Good." Damon smiled and then opened his arms. "Can I have a hug, now?"

The little blonde girl wriggled her way out from Elena's hold and with a giggle she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Thank you fow saving us, Uncle Damon. You my hewo."

His heart warmed up instantly. He never thought the love from a child could be this...powerful. His insides were literally melting. His eyes met Elena's over Lexi's head. She was smiling at him. The smile was soft, light but it was there.

Lexi pulled back from her hug and turned to face Elena.

"Wight, Aunty Elena? He a hewo!"

Her eyes were still fixed on his like she was searching for answers to some unspoken questions.

"Yes... He is..."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! I hope you liked it. It was really short but I really wanted to update!

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! You're all amazing! Thank you so much for reading this!

Please tell me what you thought and review. :)

Take care,

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing. *pouts*


	8. Explanations and Confessions

Little Sweet Evil Matchmaker

Chapter 8

Explanations And Confessions

Elena was enjoying the feeling of the hot water raining on her in the shower. After all the emotions she had just been through, and after putting an exhausted Lexi to bed for a nap, she needed time for herself. She also needed to wash away the remains of Mason of her body and mind. Or at least, try to.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a fluffy towel. She put a pair of sweat pants with a tank top on and she put a cardigan over it to hide the bruises on her arms.

In front of the mirror, she pulled her hair in a messy bun. She checked her reflection attentively in it. There were red marks on her neck but nothing that would stay for too long. The marks wouldn't be there the next morning; she was practically sure of it.

Before getting back downstairs, she peeked into Lexi's room. The little girl was still sleeping peacefully like nothing had happened.

When she arrived in the living room, she was surprised to see that Damon was still there. He was pacing in front of the fireplace with a tumbler of amber liquid, probably bourbon, in his hand.

Damon took another sip of his liquor as he turned around. His worried eyes locked on her and he put his glass on the coffee table. He made a step toward her but stopped when she walked to him with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hey..."

"Hey." He said back. "How are you? Are you okay?"

She tucked an escaping tendril of hair behind her ear. "Yeah... I'm fine." She said her voice almost a whisper. "Shaken a bit, but I'm fine" She attempted to smile.

One of her hand slid from her arm to her neck and she cleared her throat. Damon made another step forward until he was standing right in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and he felt her stiffen. He immediately loosened the grip on her shoulder and she relaxed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked eying her intensely and noticed the red marks on her neck.

"No. Not really. I only got a sore throat... I think I'll catch a cold from last night..."

She walked away from him and went to stand in front of the fireplace letting the flames warming and soothing her.

"You know, you can go back to work, if you want to."

Damon scoffed. "I'm not going back to work today."

"Damon... You don't have to stay. Lexi is sleeping. Mason's gone... I'll be fine by myself."

"I'm staying, Elena. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

She turned to face him and smiled lightly. She went to sit on the couch and curled her legs under her.

"Thank you." She said when he sat next to her. "For everything."

"I'm just glad I arrived in time." He told her.

She nodded and looked at the flames again.

"How did you know I needed help?" She asked suddenly.

"Lexi called me with your phone." There was pride in his voice.

Elena's eyes widened. "Wow..." She said impressed.

"Yep."

They both laughed a little.

"I think we have Caroline to thank for that." Elena said. "I remember she taught her how to call Stefan with her phone and Lexi called him like 30 times in a row."

Damon chuckled. "I'm sure Stefan was pleased."

"He would have been... if he wasn't in a meeting with an important client at the time."

"I wish I'd seen my baby bro's face. That was probably priceless."

She smiled at him again but the smile never reached her eyes. She seemed lost in her thoughts and Damon wasn't sure what to do. There were still questions he needed to ask her though, so he broke the silence.

"What happened with Mason? What did he do?"

Elena sighed before looking back at him.

"It all started last night." She said absently.

Damon didn't say a word. He watched her as she changed her position on the couch. She grabbed his glass on the coffee table and finished the rest of the bourbon in it. When she looked at him again, he gave her an encouraging smile so she would keep talking.

"I always knew he didn't have the best character in the world and that most of the time he wasn't the most patient man either." She shrugged. "But when I called him on his behavior with Lexi... He pushed it away like I was exaggerating things, like I always do, apparently..." She shook her head and sighed sadly.

Damon gritted his teeth together and forced himself to remain silent because he didn't want her to stop talking. But he had the feeling he wouldn't like what was going to come next.

"So I let it go before it ruined our date." She cleared her throat again and sneezed. "Sorry." She said laughing a little. "I think I'm really going to catch a cold." She got on her feet and started pacing in front the fireplace with her hand rubbing her sore throat.

"Once we arrived to this French restaurant, he got out of his car and I stupidly waited for him to open the door for me which he didn't." She scoffed. "Then he openly flirted with the hostess like I wasn't even standing next to him." She rolled her eyes.

Elena stopped when she saw how stiffed Damon's jaw was. He was holding back something and she felt it wasn't something nice.

"Are you okay? You look... weird."

Damon relaxed a little but then he was taken aback. She was worried about him? After all that had happened? He was getting angrier by the minute. He couldn't understand how Mason could have hurt someone as sweet and adorable and perfect like her. If she was his...

What was he thinking? Where the hell did these thoughts come from? He quickly recovered from them and answered her question.

"I'm just pissed at the scumbag, Elena. I can't believe he was such a jerk to you."

Her eyes widened at his words and she turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her blushing as memories of the time she was crushing on him resurfaced in her mind. Just a little more than a year ago she would have died of happiness at his reaction. She would have kept dreaming that one day he would notice her and fall madly in love with her.

_Stop it Gilbert!_ She scolded herself inwardly. She had accepted the fact he would never be in love with her a long time ago. She would not fall for him again. She wouldn't fall into that trap again. Men like him didn't fall in love anyway. She had just learned her lesson with Mason.

She knew Damon wasn't as bad as Mason but it was clear to her that gorgeous men like them wouldn't love her. Ever...

"I ignored his flirting like I always did because I was used to women hitting on him. I still trusted him; trusted that he loved me..." Her gaze dropped to her feet. "So the evening went on. It wasn't going for the best but it wasn't that bad either." She decided to continue when she heard him getting up and walking behind her. "But then... he started getting texts on his phone. When I asked him about them he finally told me it was his agent texting him he just got a new sponsor or something. I was just so happy for him." Her last words were barely a whisper.

Behind her, Damon carefully took her hand and got her to turn around to face him. Her doe brown eyes met his deep blue ones.

"Was it?" He asked gently and she frowned slightly. "His agent?"

He watched her gaze saddening. It broke his heart and angered him even more.

"Oh, it was her, alright." She sighed. "When he left for the bathroom, his phone was still on the table and another text came in. Curiosity got to me and I checked it out." She avoided his gaze. "Let's just say it wasn't a professional one. By the look of the picture she sent him it was clear they were more than friends." She shook her head. "I just discovered he was cheating... and I was so mad... I actually walked in the bathroom to confront him." She giggled once but her eyes became wet with tears. "I'll spare you the details. I'll just say Mason was... busy... with the hostess."

Damon felt a sudden rage burning inside him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he wanted to do was finding Mason and beat the shit out of him again... and again.

"I don't know what got into me in this moment but I was so pissed that I called Jules with his phone. I told her I knew all about her and Mason and I also told her he just cheated on her too."

Elena started pacing again and she ran her hand in her hair nervously.

"I ran out of the restaurant and after fighting a little more he drove away and one hour later you found me in the kitchen, freezing."

"What happened today?" Damon asked softly trying not to show his anger. "What did he do?"

"When I heard the hard and urgent knocks on the door, I knew something was wrong." She began. "When I heard his voice... I knew he was angry. I sent Lexi in her playroom with my phone and told her to stay there."

Damon nodded his eyes on her. "Go on." He said softy.

"I know I shouldn't have opened the door to him in the first place. But I didn't think he would be that angry with me and I wanted him to stop knocking before it scared Lexi. So I let him in..." She looked ashamed like she just committed a crime.

"Elena," Damon said cupping her face so she was force to look at him. "This wasn't your fault."

She gave him a sad smile and his hands slowly glided to her shoulders before she talked again.

"Then he started accusing me of everything. I was the bitch who left him. Because of my call to Jules she quitted as his agent and he could lose all his sponsors. Oh and of course, it was my fault in the first place if he cheated because I was never there for him."

"What? Fucking jerk!" Damon cursed.

"I mean... I was in school! My dream was as important as his!"

"Of course, it was, Elena." Damon soothed her.

"I never expected him to become violent. Maybe it was the alcohol... I don't know."

"Drunk or not is not an excuse, Elena. He should never have done what he did. _I_ shouldn't have lost it either; especially not in front of Lexi."

"I think she's going to be okay. She sees you as a hero anyway." She tried to smile.

"Super hero Damon to the rescue! That suits me pretty well. I would look awesome in tights and cape!" He said smugly and she giggled.

"Only the tights and cape?"

Damon smirked. "I was thinking more of the whole costume but hey..." He made her blush a beet red colour.

They were silent for a while and his hands were still on her shoulders when suddenly she began to sniff. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey... It's going to be alright." He told her.

"I just feel so stupid. I should have known. I should have known a man like him couldn't love someone like me..."

Damon was startled by her words. How could she be so negative about herself? She was so beautiful... inside and out. She was perfect and it broke his heart she couldn't see it.

"Elena, listen to me." He cupped her face in his hands. "Any man on this planet would be the luckiest man to have you." His eyes bored into her widening ones.

She made a hissing sound when his hands glided to her arms and he let go of her immediately.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked with concerns.

"I'm fine." She said walking away.

"Elena..."

"Damon, I said I'm fine, okay? Please let it go."

But Damon didn't believe her. He needed to know and he needed to see.

"Show me your arms, Elena."

"What? No!" She said holding her cardigan tightly around her body.

"Elena, please. My imagination is running wild, here. Show me your arms... Please."

She bit her lip not sure if she should show him the bruises on her arms. But when he walked to her and slowly hooked his thumbs under the lapels of her cardigan she didn't stop him. He pushed it gently off her shoulders and his eyes darkened with fury as he saw her arms.

There were deep purple bruises around her arms that had the shape of fingers. There were also red marks at the end of each bruises; nails marks. His fingers ghosted over them. His jaw was tensed and he swallowed hard. Their eyes locked together and she was sobbing quietly.

Damon put back the cardigan in its place and he stroked her hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded but the tears she was holding back finally fell freely and she burst into tears. Damon took her in his arms and held her solidly against him. One of his hands was rubbing her back and the other was still stroking her hair.

"You'll be fine, Elena. You're safe, now." He said and let her cry. It was the second times in a little more than twelve hours that he had her in his arms. And though he hated the reasons why she was there, he absolutely loved the feeling of her warm body against his. He found himself wanting more, craving more.

Her sobs finally stopped and she pushed back from him wiping the tears from her eyes. "God, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Elena."

A noise upstairs let them know that Lexi was up from her nap. Elena recomposed herself and took a deep breath.

"I'll go check on her." She told him and left the living room.

* * *

><p>The next day, after convincing Damon that she was okay, he finally agreed to go back to work and leave her alone with Lexi. At first Damon had wanted to take the day off again and stay with them but Elena had spent an entire hour urging him to go back to work and he reluctantly left for work under the condition she would call him if she needed to.<p>

So there she was in the living room watching Tangled with her goddaughter. Elena didn't mind. She loved the movie herself so watching it three times in a row with Lexi wasn't really a problem.

"Aunty Elna?"

"Yes, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Can we make cookies?"

Elena smiled. "You want to bake cookies?"

The little girl nodded and grinned. "Huh uh!"

"Sure! Why not? It could be fun!"

"I want choclate chip cookies!"

Elena smiled. "You're right. Chocolate chips cookies are the best!"

Lexi nodded again. "They'we Uncle Damon favowite!"

Elena was surprised. She wasn't expecting that answer from the little girl. She thought Lexi wanted cookies for herself.

"You want to make the cookies for Damon?"

Lexi jumped up and down with another grin on her face.

"Yes! Cookies fow my hewo!"

This time Elena giggled freely. Lexi was so adorably sweet, it should be illegal. So the great Damon Salvatore loved chocolate chips cookies? The sudden image of him in a super hero costume eating cookies burst out in her head and she couldn't help herself and let a loud laugh.

Lexi laughed along with her aunt as they went to the kitchen. She watched Elena putting on the island all the ingredients they were going to need. When Elena started pouring them him a bowl the little girl looked at her with her big green eyes.

"Can I mix the cookies Aunty Elna?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

"Of course you can, Lexi."

Elena crouched to pick Lexi up and sat her on the island. She gave her the spatula and the little girl started to stir sending flour everywhere around the bowl on the island and on both of them. Lexi looked so concentrated with her tiny frown that Elena bit back her laugh.

Before all the dry ingredients vanished from the bowl, Elena added and egg in it. She then put a cup of chocolate chips in the dough that was getting thicker.

"Can we put the whole bag of choclate?" Lexi asked with puppy eyes.

"I don't think so, princess. The whole bag is a lot of chocolate."

"Never too much choclate. Mommy always says that!"

Elena giggled. She was right. There was never too much chocolate but she doubted that Damon would love to eat that amount of sugar. And giving too much sugar to a kid wasn't the best idea either.

"Let's put just a cup for this time and if Damon think there's not enough in them we'll cook another batch. Okay?" She tried to compromise.

"Okay..." Lexi reluctantly agreed with a pout.

Thirty minutes later Elena placed the fresh baked cookies on a grill to cool them down.

"Can we go give the cookies to Uncle Damon?"

"We can give them to him when he comes back tonight, sweetie."

The little girl pouted. "No... I want to give cookies, now."

Elena smiled. "They're still too hot anyway, Lexi. And Damon is busy. We can't disturb him at his work."

"But I wanted to see Uncle Damon." She whined.

Elena held back a sigh. It was becoming more and more difficult to say no to Lexi. She was really her mother's daughter.

"Let me call his office first to know if we can go, okay?"

"Yay!" Lexi squealed happily making Elena laugh softly.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric were taking a coffee break between two meetings. The Mikaelson had just left after signing the contract with their company. The brothers were difficult at first especially after Damon absence from the last day but in the end the Mikaelson were pleased with the benefits of their union with them.<p>

"So, do you have any news about what will happen to Lockwood?" Ric asked.

"He can rot in hell for all I care." Damon growled.

Alaric's lips slowly curled upward and turned into a smirk.

"What now?" Damon barked.

"Hey, I haven't said a thing." He held his hands up in front of him. "Don't take your anger on me, buddy."

That didn't keep Damon's friend from smirking again and Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," Alaric asked honestly concerned. "How are Elena and Lexi doing?"

Damon sighed. "Lexi was surprisingly good after everything was over. She was very brave and courageous." Damon smiled. "She really seems okay."

"That's good to know, man. And how's Elena?"

Damon closed his eyes for a few seconds. "She claims to be alright... but I think it's just a facade."

Lost in his own world, Damon reminded himself of when after she confided everything to him he had her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. She had been so fragile in that instant all he had wanted was to protect her from the world. He also remembered how her tiny body molded perfectly to his like they were two matching puzzle pieces embedded together and he wished he would be lucky enough one day to have her in his arms in happier circumstances.

"You think she's pretending being alright?" His friend brought him back to earth.

Damon sighed. "I don't know. I just want her to be okay."

Alaric smirked. "Of course you do."

Damon glared at his friend but before he could answer anything, the voice of their secretary filled the air through the intercom.

"There is someone that is asking to see you, Sir. Should I let them in your office?" She asked.

Damon pressed a button and his reply came instantly.

"Aren't they a bit early? I wasn't expecting the next clients for at least another hour."

"It's not the Gilmore and Smith, Sir."

"They don't have an appointment? Make them take one, I'm busy, Rose."

"Sir," the secretary started hesitantly. "I really think you will want to see these ladies."

Damon frowned when he heard the smile in her voice and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let them in."

"No problem." She said quickly and this time is was obvious she was definitely smiling.

A few seconds later there was a knock on his door before it opened. He watched Rose holding the door and just after he saw a little blonde girl rushing in his office.

"Uncle Damon!" She squealed and ran toward him.

"Lexi?" He asked confused for a second and he got up on his feet.

"Uncle Damon!" She squealed again and jumped in his arms. "We made cookies fow you."

"Who's we?"

"That would be me." A soft voice came from the door follow by a giggle.

Damon looked at Elena entering his office with a little basket in her hands and he could stop gazing at the beauty before him. He didn't even bother shutting up his friend's chuckle beside him.

"I'm so sorry for barging in here and disturb your work, Damon. But this lady, here," She pointed to Lexi in his arms. "Insisted to come and give you this." She lifted her basket."

"It's choclate cookies!" Lexi grinned.

"Cookies? For me?"

"Yes!"

"Wow! Thank you, princess."

"I told Aunty Elna you like them."

Damon heard her laugh softly and he also heard is friend laughing again. He watched Alaric as he went to Elena and kissed both her cheeks. The man didn't miss the back off stare Damon sent him and he bit back another chuckle.

"Elena! It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you too, Ric." She smiled and then looked back at Damon who was still holding Lexi. "I hope we're not interrupting anything?" She asked.

"Don't worry. You're not. Ric and I were on a break."

"Good." She sounded relieved. "I called first but I was just making sure."

"You called?"

"Yes Sir. She did." The answer came from his secretary. "It was meant to be a surprise. This is why I haven't told you. I hope it's okay?"

"Of course Rose." He smiled and she nodded.

The secretary left his office and Damon sat Lexi on his chair. Elena walked beside him and put her basket on the desk.

"Are you sure we're not interrupting anything?" She asked again.

"I can assure you that you're not. It's a very good surprise to see you." He smiled at her.

"Especially when you bring cookies." Alaric added.

Elena blushed and Damon couldn't help but to find her even more beautiful. He still wanted to kick his own ass for not noticing before. Maybe if he had, she would never have dated Lockwood in the first place. Maybe she would have been his all along. He shook the idea out of his head. Since when was he all rainbows and unicorns?

"Well... Lexi insisted to bake them for Damon so..." She shrugged and smiled. "Here we are."

Alaric opened the basket and inhaled deeply.

"They smell delicious." He reached for one of them and bit in it.

"They'we fow my Uncle Damon." The little girl whined. "Don't touch Uncle Damon's cookies."

"Lexi!" Elena chided softly. "You can't talk like that to people, sweetie."

"But the cookie fow Un-"

"I know sweetie." Elena crouched in front of her. "But it's okay if Ric takes one."

Damon wanted to laugh at his friend's sheepish look with his mouth full of the said cookie. Alaric swallowed his bite as quickly as he could before approaching the little girl slowly.

"I'm really sorry for taking your uncle's cookie, Lexi. They're my favorite too, but I should've asked first. Will you forgive me?"

The little girl kept pouting and Damon found it even more difficult to not burst out of laughter. It was so sweet and cute and adorable how his goddaughter wanted to protect him and forbid everyone from eating _his_ cookies.

Elena glared at him as she was asking him to say something but he just shook his head and held his hands in defence. She then mouthed a silent 'seriously?' to him and he shrugged smiling at her. Damon mouthed back 'she's too cute' making Elena sighed in despair but he didn't miss the ghost of a smile on her lips.

The intercom buzzed and Damon pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, Sir. But your next appointment is here early. Shall I make them wait?"

Damon took a look at Elena who motioned to him not to. She mouthed 'we're gonna go' and she walked to pick Lexi in her arms.

"I'll see them in five minutes, Rose."

"No problem, Sir. I'll make them wait."

"Thank you, Rose."

Damon went beside Elena and kissed Lexi's forehead.

"Thank you for the cookies, princess. This was the best surprised ever." He told her and she gave him her best heart melting grin.

After saying all their goodbyes Elena left his office and when he turned to face Alaric he found his friend sporting a huge smirk on his face.

"For God's sake. Stop with that face, Ric." He growled.

* * *

><p>Elena was watching Lexi as she played with her dolls while chewing on an apple. After they had left Damon's office she had stopped at the drugstore to get some medicine for her flu. She was now resting on the couch with a migraine and sore throat and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was starting to be nauseous and she took a few deep breaths to calm her upset stomach.<p>

She massaged her temples with her finger in attempt to sooth her migraine but nothing worked. All she wanted to do was to go and sleep it off. It was almost five pm now and if she was lucky Damon would be home soon. She'd just ask him if he could take care of Lexi for the rest of the night.

Lexi was still playing quietly and Elena closed her eyes for a few seconds. There wouldn't be any problems if she closed her eyes for a few seconds, right? When she opened them back, the little girls was making her dolls dancing and she smiled. Everything was okay so she closed her eyes for another few seconds.

* * *

><p>Damon was driving home after his day at work with a huge grin on in face. He just couldn't stop smiling at the idea of going home to Elena and Lexi. He was starting to get why his baby bro had chose the life of a married man. Not that he was ready for it, but the idea of it wasn't a burden or a nightmare anymore.<p>

When he stopped at a red light his mind pictured himself arriving home to find Elena waiting for him every day. She would ask him how his day was and he would just kiss her after telling her he missed her. Then after a nice supper he would take her to their bedroom and he would-

The horn of a car behind him brought him back to reality and let him know the light was now green. He pressed the gas pedal and the car moved forward.

When he finally parked his car outside the house he quickly jumped out of it. Opening the passenger door, he grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door.

As soon as he was inside, Damon felt something wasn't right. His fear only accentuated when he heard little footsteps rushing toward him.

"Uncle Damon? Is you?" The little girl sounded worried.

When Lexi saw him she ran toward him and grabbed his hand and tugged on it. That didn't help him to calm his nerves and bad feelings. Was there a problem with Elena? Was Mason out of jail? Did he come back here?

He was already ready to fight when Lexi tugged on his hands again and he dropped his briefcase on the floor.

"Uncle Damon, come!" The little girl ordered him and tugged harder on his hands.

"What wrong? Has something happen?" He couldn't hide the worries in his voice,

Lexi stopped straight and looked up to stare at her uncle.

"Uncle Damon," She said with a very serious voice. "You have to kiss Aunty Elna. Now!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still alive, you guys! God once again it took me a million years to update... I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am and how terrible I feel. My excuses are still the same... Work drama, hospital drama, cancer drama, family drama, even laptop drama... I guess that's what we call 'life'. I've been running after it for the last 18 months and I can't wait to have more time to write.

I also realized I made a huge mistake! I made Rose, Damon's secretary... but in the second chapter, she's the friend he's waiting for when he kisses Elena... Oops! Let's just imagine there are two different Rose.

To those of you who are still reading this story; thank you! Thank you for remaining faithful to this story and these characters. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter.

There will be more Delena interaction starting in the next chapter!

Thanks again for reading!

Take care,

Eve xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


End file.
